<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulquinn One Shots by Quixotic_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421437">Vulquinn One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_writer/pseuds/Quixotic_writer'>Quixotic_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Impractical Jokers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotic_writer/pseuds/Quixotic_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Vulquinn Drabbles from my tumblr<br/>(о´∀`о)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian "Q" Quinn &amp; Sal Vulcano, Brian "Q" Quinn/Sal Vulcano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song inspo: Coming Clean — Green Day</p><p>There is no time in your life more confusing than your teenage years. You start questioning everything, especially yourself. Sal had everything figured out, Q pretended as though he did too. When Q finally comes face to face with those feelings, Sal offers to help sort them out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teacher sounded like white noise at this point in the lesson, Q clearly didn't care about a single word that was coming out of the teacher's mouth. He doodled little characters in his notebook to pass the time as he thought about more important things like what he's going to be doing after school. </p><p>Sal, who sat next to him, was on the same wavelength but somehow a little more attentive to the class. He understood everything that was going on but just couldn't be bothered with it. He didn't quite know where his mind was right now or where his train of thought was traveling to, it felt like a mental moment of peace.</p><p>"Hey Sal." Q whispers over to him snapping him out of his trance like state. "You wanna hang after school and go to my place?" Sal lights up at the question. </p><p>"Hell yes!" Was his short response before quickly looking back to the front of the classroom to see all their fellow classmates staring at them as well as the teacher. </p><p>"Mr. Vulcano and Mr. Quinn, I sure hope you aren't talking in my class AGAIN?" They both straighten out their posture and side glance each other knowing they got caught talking in class yet again. </p><p>"Brian was just asking to use an eraser is all Mr. McNeilly." Sal quickly grabs the eraser from his desk and hands it to Q. Smooth recovery but it was kind of obvious their short talk wasn't about an eraser. </p><p>"Thanks Sal. Sorry Mr. McNeilly." Q tries to look remorseful. All Mr. McNeilly does is raise his eyebrow and continue with his lesson. The boys sigh in relief and slump back into their chairs. </p><p> As the time passed since the mini exchange, Q couldn't help but count down the minutes until school was finally out. He was always excited to hang out with Sal and vice versa, but Q had reached a time in his life where he was beginning to sort out and figure out all his emotions. He had this love and adoration for his best friend, but it grew to feel like an infatuation and he thought it was a normal thing until being told otherwise. </p><p>"So like, you're telling me no one feels that kind of emotional attachment??" Minor panic was setting in his bones, he didn't want to expose the skeleton he had hiding in the corner of his closet. </p><p>"...No, Q. Maybe for a girl I find hot, but not a friend." Murr said shooting Q a suspicious look. He felt his face go hot and his hands begin to sweat as he fiddles around with the ring band on his middle finger. </p><p>"Maybe i'm confusing my feelings and just being dramatic. Speaking of romance, how's that girl you've been talking to that attends the neighboring school?" He tries to quickly divert the conversation over to a subject he knew Murr would take it and run with it and it would be like the topic was never brought up. </p><p>"Q being dramatic? Unheard of." Joe says sarcastically as he takes a huge bite out of his sandwich, smiling to himself. Murr continues rambling on and Q sinks in on himself and his gears start working over time. Is it true that these are romantic feelings he has for Sal? He never really took the time to sort out these emotions, he mostly repressed them and said "eh, i'll figure it out later." But later became now very quick. </p><p>Why did figuring yourself out have to be so hard especially when it deals with someone you're best friends with? He knew he liked girls, he knew that much for sure. But when it came to guys, that's when things got a little blurry for him. Sal seemed to be the one that threw a curve ball on him and was the one to turn everything upside down. </p><p>Sal had an "I don't give a fuck" attitude about his romantic taste. He never messed too much with labels and didn't really see the point in them. While he knew he lusted for ladies, he wasn't opposed to the idea of being with a guy at all. He had played a detailed scenario where he was with a guy, and it didn't bother him at all, he was indifferent and comfortable with the thought. He believed there could be a special person who could just woo him, so for that he kept himself open to any options that were laid out in front of him. One of those options: his best friend Q, but he'd never say anything assuming Q didn't bat for the same team he did per se. </p><p>The school bell rings and it made Sal jump out of his skin a little since he had lost track of the time. He looks over to Q and they both smile to the other knowing their game was now afoot as they gather all their things. When they start making their swift exit, they were halfway out the door when Mr. McNeilly decides to get in his final words: "Enough talking in class you two. One more time and I will for sure separate your seats." </p><p>"Yes Mr. McNeilly." The two say in unison and leave before being further lectured on their poor classroom behavior. </p><p>"I swear that class gets more and more painful with each passing lesson. It's so boring it's almost as if they want us to fail." Q complains to Sal as they both hop into his car and take off to presumably Q's place either chill in his room and put some records on, or get lost in the forest for a bit. Either way, they both were just happy to spend time with the other. </p><p>As they rode along the road, Sal stared outside taking in the familiar view of the small town they know. Q had his eyes on the road, but he didn't feel all there, it felt as though he had been set on auto-pilot. </p><p>"So I hear you have been chatting it up with a girl yourself, eh, Q?" Sal has a giddy grin on his face that shows he was eager to find out the latest gossip on his friend's romantic life. In reality there was no gossip to be heard, there was no girl. It was all a made up scenario Q made to evade any suspicion on his confused orientation status. </p><p>"Yeah... her name is uh... Samantha! Her name is Samantha. Yes. Met her at the mall food court. Brown hair, green eyes, a gorgeous combination of features if you ask me. She has this radiating smile and a laugh that takes me out." Sal smiles and nods, little did he know Q was, in reality, describing the person sitting next to him. But he would never tell him that. "So any girl you have your eyes set on lover boy?" Sal's heart palpitated for a second knowing that now he was in the hot seat. </p><p>"Not really a girl per se. I do think a guy is pretty cute though." He casually blurts out. Q feels his palms sweat and he begins gripping the steering wheel just a little bit harder. </p><p>"Guy?" Q half chokes on the air he was breathing and his voice cracks as he tries to get out a single word. </p><p>"Is there... a problem with that?" Sal raises his defenses, he imagined Q would have been fine with it and not have cared. </p><p>"No no... sorry it just caught me off guard a little. You do you, i'm glad you're happy and comfortable with yourself. Tell me about him." Sal began to sweat, he wasn't expecting a follow up question. </p><p>"Well... he's nerdy or geeky or whatever... um. pretty chill y'know. Yeah." Sal knew that wasn't the stupidest blurb he ever went on and was mentally face palming himself over and over and over again. But he knew he couldn't say too much without being too obvious, he wasn't about to unintentionally confess who his crush is to his crush. </p><p>The car was silent for the last tail end of the drive to Q's place. When they get there, they both take themselves upstairs to his room where they follow the same routine they always have. Sal throws himself onto Q's bed while the other sat on the floor shuffling through his box of records to find something to play in the background while they talk the day away. The grainy sounds of an old Elvis record begins to fill the room as the two sit in silence. </p><p>"So how did you know?" Q looks over to Sal who raised his head to meet eyes with Q. </p><p>"That's so vague Q, more specific please." He slumps his head back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling knowing this was gonna be a weird and awkward conversation. </p><p>"How do you know that you like guys?"</p><p>"Same way that I know I like girls, same way you know that you like girls. I just feel it, go with the flow of my heart. I find a dude attractive and maybe I wanna kiss him, boom." Q had heard over and over the same statement of 'you just know,' and honestly it wasn't helping his case at all. It had grown frustrating trying to find help and advice when it was the same dead end every time. "But y'know the game changer is a kiss. That's what sealed the deal for me."</p><p>"You've kissed a guy before?" Q feels jealousy taking over with a slight twinge of confusion, he had never heard of Sal ever kissing some other guy. </p><p>"Yeah it was a dare at a party, that's how I figured things out. What's with all the weird questions today?" Sal sits up and seats himself at the edge of the bed. He looks all over at Q's face and the deer in the headlights look he had made it all click together in his head. "We don't have to talk about it if you're uncomfortable Bri." Q's eyes never left the box of records he was looking through. Sal was his closest friend and he knew he could tell him this much, but it still terrified him because he felt like he was just supposed to know and have it all together. He hated being vulnerable and open, he felt as though it made him an open target for attacks. So instead, he kept all his serious problems to himself and was left alone to solve them. </p><p>"I just feel so lost. I feel like it's almost.. wrong, to have the thoughts and feelings that I am." He buries his face into his now sweaty palms. He's trying so hard to be open about what's going on for once, but it all feels so mortifying. Sal stares at Q and knows there's one quick fix to the problem.</p><p>"Brian, it's okay to be confused. You don't have to have EVERYTHING figured out, especially something like this." Sal tries to console his stressed out friend with soothing words. It wasn't often where Sal had called Q by his actual name rather than his nickname, he knew he was serious and only trying to help. "Listen, if it helps to make this easier, just kiss me." Q's head shoots up immediately and his whole face turns red. Sal smirks knowing that was the exact reaction he was gonna get. </p><p>"Seriously?" Q was absolutely floored at the sudden offer. </p><p>"Well, Bri, I wouldn't offer if I was serious. Now pucker up butter cup." Sal makes kissy noises to Q in attempts to lighten the mood, somehow it made his face become even redder than before. Q gets up and sits next to Sal on the bed, he never once dared to make eye contact. His heart was racing so fast inside his chest it felt like it could escape out of his body and run at any moment. "Are you sure you're up for this Q?" </p><p>"If I don't do this, i'll be left lost for a while. If you're offering, i'll take it." Q finally looks into Sal's eyes and his mind flat lined for just a second. This was it, the moment he craved deep in his soul no matter how hard he suppressed it. The two begin to lean in closer together, eyes closing, the radiating heat of their faces warming their senses. </p><p>And then it happened. </p><p>Their lips connected and for once in this painstaking soul searching journey, Q felt tranquil. He reaches his hand up to hold Sal's face as he proceeded to deepen the kiss, hungry for more after starving himself of affection he knew he wanted. Q hums at the sensation and Sal hums back in response. When they finally pulled apart, Q finally figured himself out. Sal couldn't help but smile since he could see the fireworks shooting off behind his best friend's eyes. </p><p>"Sal. I think i've finally figured it all out." Q was breathless to say the least. </p><p>"I'm glad I could help out."</p><p>"And now I think I should tell you the truth. My truth." Q's leg is frantically bouncing at the same rate as his heart, he twiddles his fingers, and his eyes are fixed on anything but the upper half of the boy sitting next to him. </p><p>"And what is that?" Sal knew what was coming, and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Finally the truth was about to unravel before him. </p><p>"I've liked you for a while, but I just couldn't seem to map out the feeling properly until now. I think I spent all this time denying myself thinking it'll make me less of a man." It all came flooding out and Q had never felt lighter than in that moment, finally releasing all that had been weighing him down. </p><p>"I knew that 'Samantha' character sounded all to familiar in the car. I'll let you in on a little secret myself: I've liked you for some time too." The two lock eyes and share a smile between them. "Liking a guy doesn't make you any less of a man Q. I think suppressing your true self is what takes that away. It takes a real man to be open and honest and today, I think you found what makes you a real man." Q felt overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't help the floodgates from spilling. Tears fell down his cheeks and dropped onto the ground. They didn't say much more than that, Sal had taken Q into his arms and they shared a moment's embrace.</p><p>"I was so scared. Thank you Sal."</p><p>"Hey, no more tears, okay?" Sal pulls away and takes his fingers to wipe away the tears that were cascading on his friend's cheeks, he pulls his face close and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "What if I asked you to go to a movie this weekend? Just us. What say you?" Q smiled wide. </p><p>"I think that sounds great." He answered with confidence not fearing his emotions anymore. </p><p>"Then it's a date." The two beamed with overflowing joy and happiness. Secrets revealed and out in the open between the two young boys. They never thought that this moment would have ever happened, a mere stroke of luck and proper timing. But the stars had aligned just for them to shine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give it a Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song inspo: Kickstart My Heart — Mötley Crüe</p><p>There’s nothing Q wants more than to just take Sal on a scenic ride on his motorcycle but he keeps saying no. Finally the day comes where Sal caves and Q knows just how to kickstart his heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal sat quietly in the living room scrolling through his phone, watching the cats circle about like vultures. While he's grown a little more comfortable with the felines his boyfriend has, it didn't mean he wasn't scared of them anymore. He could hear faint shuffling coming from upstairs which could only mean Q was up to something, he just didn't know what it was today. Any time Q was actively searching for something like he was right now, it never ended well. </p><p>Soon, down came Q, tank top on with his Four Color Demons vest on, worn out dark blue jeans that were starting to fray at the bottom, and his black boots laced up on his feet. Sal couldn't help but stare and take in the view before him, he looked so hot when he was done all up in his biker gear. </p><p>"Morning Sal." He says as he gathers something for himself to eat before he presumably heads out on the road. </p><p>"Good morning handsome. Taking the bike out for a spin i'm guessing?" He says still looking Q up and down as though it's the first time he's seen him dressed up in this fashion. </p><p>"I am! The weather is positively perfect and I can't pass up a day like this." The two stare at each other and Sal knew there was another bit to his statement. He shot Q a look to finish what he knew he was thinking. "...But, I wanted to see if maybe you want to go with me?" Q smiles awkwardly as he posed the question. </p><p>For as long as they've been together and as long as Q had his motorcycle, he couldn't even get Sal to look at it. Sal always had promised 'one day' he would, but no matter how many times Q offered, asked, or begged: Sal had always turned it down. Sal looks a little less hesitant than he usually does, he takes a moment to peer out the window to see a picture perfect weather on the other side of the window. </p><p>"C'mon Sally. I've had the bike for a while now and have never gotten into an accident! On top of that, you're helmet has been collecting dust in the closet." Q had bought the helmet hopefully as an offering to get Sal on his bike and out for a ride so it could be a new thing they did together. But even that wasn't enough to motivate the scaredy cat. Q pouts his lower lip out and gives Sal the sparkly eyes he couldn't say no to. </p><p>"Maybe.... Maybe I will go today. Anything funny happens you turn that bike around no ifs ands or buts." There was a sprinkle of nerves as he spoke but how could he back out when his boyfriend is smiling so wide. Q raced upstairs to finally bring out the previously mentioned helmet. It sat on the bed in their room since he had hoped that he would finally get his boyfriend on his motorcycle. He picked up the helmet and looked at it: a full helmet, sleek looking and glossy black. The helmet even had a bluetooth connector to allow them to speak to each other while on the road and finally today it was being put to good use. The thought of this all finally happening made Q all giddy and he couldn't stand to wait another moment. </p><p>Q went back down and placed the helmet on Sal's lap. "Ready to ride?" Sal forced a smile as he took the helmet into his hands and they strolled off to the garage. There she was, in all her glory: the magnificent midnight blue Triumph motorcycle. One of Q's pride and joys. Sal could already feel the pools of sweat seeping out of every pore on him, why did he agree so fast to this and why are they leaving so soon, he hasn't even had time to mentally prepare for this!</p><p>"There she is, and the passenger seat behind me has just been calling your name Sally boy!" Q dusts off the leather seats and grabs his helmet off of the handlebar of the bike and steps in closer to Sal so they can properly sync and connect their helmets. Synced and secured, Q swings over to seat himself on the bike while Sal stands a few feet away nervous and dumbfounded at the situation he's in. Q notices the nerves taking over his boyfriend. "Sal, if you're having second thoughts it's fine, you can ride out with me another day." Q's voice comes over the speakers in his helmet, Sal purses his lips and thinks for a moment. </p><p>"No, this is fine, it's fine, i'll be okay. I trust you." Sal takes another breath and, with a little struggling, hops onto the back of the bike. Q looks back to him and smiles through the clear windshield of the helmet and starts the motorcycle engine. It lets out a loud rumble that transitions to a hum, Sal's arms shoot to wrap around Q's torso and he hugs him tight. </p><p>"You okay? Startled you a bit there, huh?"</p><p>"I didn't think it was THIS loud! I can barely hear myself think!" Q chuckles knowing it seems louder than it actually is because Sal has never even thought of coming around a motorcycle. </p><p>"You'll get used to it, I promise." With his lover's arms wrapped around him, Q props up the bike, kicks away the kick-stand, and off they were onto the road. </p><p>"Just keep your balance and lean with me when we turn, not against me. We'll go slow around the block and then we'll get to the good stuff when you feel ready." Sal felt like everything inside of him was just gonna drop out, he couldn't tell if it was because of the vibrations of the bike or because he was scared shitless. The sensation of not having the walls of a car around you and going much faster than a standard pedal bike was alarming to say the least. With every turn that they made, Sal hugged onto Q tighter and tighter to the point where Q thought that he was either gonna crush him or suffocate him. "Babe, I need to be able to breathe to drive properly." </p><p>"Sorry. Sorry." Sal eases up his arms, the sweat forming on them making his skin stick to Q's leather vest he had on. As they continued through their neighborhood, Sal noticed that Q was making his way to the main roads. "Where are we going exactly?" He looks as more cars begin to surround them as they transition to more densely populated areas of the town. </p><p>"Just take in the view, enjoy the ride, and don't worry about it. I have a plan." Q twists the handle increasing the speed of their travel. The only thing he could hear aside from the winds blowing past them and the hum of the motorcycle engine was the panicked mewls that escaped Sal anytime he changed lanes or sped up in the slightest. It gave Q a good laugh because he knew his boyfriend was okay, it was just his way of calming his nerves a bit. </p><p>To both of their surprise: Sal eventually started easing up. The arms wrapped around his torso didn't feel like they were holding on for dear life, it now felt like a loving and comfortable embrace. In his side view mirror, he could see glimpses of Sal looking all around and taking in the view. That's how Q knew Sal was fine behind him without having to say anything. And now that Sal wasn't worried, he could finally detour off the main roads to where he wanted to take him and actually enjoy it. </p><p>After hopping off the main road and taking a couple of backstreets, the two had found themselves along a cliffs edge over looking the still waters that separated Staten Island from the bustling city of New York. In the distance you could see the colossal buildings that towered above the few clouds that were scattered in the clear light blue skies, the bridges with cars consistently coming and going, and the ferries that glided along the waters. Sal took in the view with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. It wasn't where he was expecting to land up, truly he didn't even know where they would have landed up today, but this surpassed whatever expectations he had.</p><p>"I told you it was a nice day today." Sal could practically hear Q smiling, and he couldn't help but smile back. Q pulls off to a overlook area and turns the bike off. He allows Sal to jump off first and they both remove their helmets. Sal's hair is stuck to his sweat ridden forehead, and Q's hair is all flattened out from his helmet, they both laugh at the sight of the other. Q takes Sal's hand in his and guides him over to the single bench that was at the overlook. </p><p>They sat together quietly breathing in the crisp air that blew by. Sal was cuddled up against Q, sneaking occasional glances up at him and just feeling pure unadulterated joy spark inside of him. </p><p>"You know, this was actually really fun." Q looked down to his boyfriend who hadn't stopped smiling since they arrived here. "I've got two great views: my smoking hot biker boyfriend and an incredible view of the distant city." </p><p>"You sappy son of a bitch." Q chuckled and brought Sal in even closer. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before going in for a sweet kiss. Sal took it a step further, transforming the sweet exchange into a make-out session as he held Q's head in place and kissed him harder. Q gladly accepted the gesture and matched energies before realizing that they were still very much out in public and pulled away, huffing for air. "Okay slow your roll there, you're gonna get me all hot and bothered in public."</p><p>"Who's to say that wasn't my goal there Brian." Sal flashes him a good set of bedroom eyes. </p><p>"Shall we take this adventure back to my place?" He raises and eyebrow and gives Sal the sultry look he knows makes the other melt in return. Sal bites his lip and smiles back. </p><p>"Yes please." They wasted no time hopping back onto the bike to get home as soon as possible. Their next adventure destination: the bedroom, where anything can and will happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rain at Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song inspo: Have you Ever Seen the rain — Rod Stewart</p><p>!! More implied vulquinn than blatant vulquinn!!</p><p>Q is a mess and Sal is there to console him after leaving his fiancé. They sit together in the car at an overlook and Q finally feels like he can talk about it. </p><p>TW: Depressive themes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q sat in the quiet solitude of his home with thoughts brewing about in his strewn head. There was a sledgehammer cracking at his ribs and a mallet pounding in his brain and all he wanted was for it all to just stop already. His head peeked over the comforter of which he had cocooned himself in to stare at the one item to his name: his joker bust figurine. The night came flooding back vividly into his head, the series of events that left him broken and bitter. </p><p>He felt so foolish that he lied to himself for so long that everything was fine. It had grown so exhausting putting on a mask for everyone so they wouldn't worried, and the one person he thought he could open up to honestly didn't care. He was over it, but the cost of it all was becoming too heavy a burden to bear. </p><p>His phone chimes and signals an incoming call. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, he saw that Sal was calling. </p><p>"Hey Sal." He says in a hushed groggy tone into the phone. </p><p>"Hey buddy, was wondering if you just wanted to hang tonight?" Q shut his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to just sink further into the springs of his mattress until he disappeared, he felt a lack of motivation to try and go out let alone clean himself up to do so. Looking out the window he realized the sun was close to setting, another day had already slipped through his fingers. </p><p>"Not feeling it really tonight." He honestly answers. </p><p>"C'mon, just a car trip around the island. Get some fresh air. You don't have to really get cleaned up, it's just me." He hears the tone in Sal's voice and knows how worried he is. He's one of the few people that tried to get Q back and up on his feet. Almost every night after he left his fiancé they've either been on the phone, at either of their homes, or out somewhere. It was helping in a way, it helped to cheer him up and distract him a bit. Maybe being alone all the time was a lot more dangerous than being out and miserable for just a little bit. </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll get out of the house for a bit." Q caves and forces himself out of bed. </p><p>"I'll be over soon then, okay?" Their call ends and Q's feet finally meet the cold hardwood ground for the first time today. He steps into the bathroom and turns on the lights and is met with his ghastly reflection. His hair was a mop atop his head, dark circles pulled at his eyes, and he hadn't shaved in a little bit but that detail was the least of his worries. He looks into his reflection's eyes and sees nothing but a sense of emptiness and sorrow. </p><p>"God what the fuck happened to you?" He speaks to his reflection wanting an answer or a healing solution to the conundrum he's fallen into. He splashes cold water on his face and brushes his teeth to try and change what he can about his appearance. He shuffles out of the bathroom and puts on some half decent clothes, he didn't want to look too disheveled. </p><p>As he finished getting himself ready, a knock echoed through the house. He opened the door and there stood Sal with a hoping smile, in his head he was hoping that today was a better day for his best friend. </p><p>"Hey Bri, you're looking a little better today." He goes to wrap his arms around the man that stood in the doorway. Q returns the gesture but is slightly scared that Sal might hug more tears out of him, that is if he had any left to release. He pulls away scared that the embrace might lead to spilling emotions. </p><p>"Let's hit the road then." They both pile into the car and they were off on the road. Q was silent majority of the ride, unsure of how to add to the conversation without bringing down the mood. So he sat there and listened to the radio and the gibbers that came out of Sal as he spoke and it made him feel almost content. Q kept his eyes out the window watching as the clouds gathered in and sky turned a brilliant sherbet orange with cool grey colored clouds littering the atmosphere. Soon droplets of rain fell from the sky and tapped onto the windshield and grew into a steady drizzle. </p><p>Eventually Sal had pulled off over to a scenic tourist spot that overlooked the town and put the car in park. They sat in silence for a moment to take in the sky's ever changing colors as the sun sunk down below the line where the sky and the sea met and watched as the windshield collected more raindrops that slid down once they were too heavy. Q looked out longingly doing some internal soul searching in the quiet. </p><p>"I know today is a hard day for you, I can tell." Sal placed a hand on Q's shoulder, Q's gaze never diverted, they remained fixed on the outside world. He felt lost in his mind and was trying to find his way out of the maze, but that meant having to confront all that's been happening and that scared him more than ever. </p><p>"I saw it coming, but I ignored it willingly hoping it wouldn't happen. I wanted to hold onto whatever I had left." Q sighed and let out a defeated chuckle. From the moment she called him on that cruise, he just knew that there was a strain. Sal didn't say anything, but he lowered the radio and focused all his attention to the man that sat next to him. "The moment she got in the car when she got home, I just knew. It all just went downhill so much faster than I ever imagined it could. I'm not blaming all of this on her, but boy did this really break me down man." Q begins to feel everything well up and break down all at the same time. </p><p>"I'm glad you're talking about all of this, I worry a lot about you, you know. Just know you're not alone in this. It was the calm before the storm. Everything seems chaotic and bleak, but know that this too will pass one day. Maybe not today, but tomorrow's a new stepping stone to being better." A brief silence filled the car as Q tries to hold back tears. </p><p>"Sal, have you ever seen the rain coming down like this at sunset?" Soon the heavy waters from his eyes begin to trail down his cheeks, and it felt good, it felt like a release of pent up emotions. "I just want this all to wash away like the rain and end like a sunset." He chokes on his own breath and hides his face in his hands and quietly sobs. Sal rubs gentle circles on his back allowing him to let out everything that he had built up. </p><p>"It'll take time to heal, but i'll be with you every step of the way." Sal couldn't stop giving reassurance to Q, it was all he could say and all he could do was hope that Q knew every word he uttered was spoken with honesty and care. He had seen Q broken before, but this was unlike anything he had seen, and he knew Q would need him more than ever. </p><p>"I think I need to go to therapy..." Q spoke in broken fragments. </p><p>"If that's what will help you, then you're making the right choice. It takes a brave person to get the help they need."</p><p>"Sal?" Q lifted his head from his hand to look at Sal for the first time this whole car ride. </p><p>"Yeah, Q?" Q's lip quivers and the tears began to fall harder and faster down his face. </p><p>"Thank you for being my support. Without you and everyone else with me, I don't know what i'd do." He wraps his arms around Sal and holds him tight. Audible cries slip past his lips, but he had reached a point where he no longer cared, he just wanted to release it all already rather than hold it in any longer. </p><p>Until the sun had descended below the horizon, the two remained in the quiet of the car with Q in Sal's arms unraveling emotionally before him. The only sounds they could hear was the pitter patter of the light rain, the hum of the car engine, and the heart-wrenching sounds of Q slowly beginning to heal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Midnight Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Of course things went awry on this tour and the jokers were left to relocate motels. Bad news is they could only get two rooms since the place was almost fully booked. Sal and Q share a room and a series of events lead some emotions to bloom. </p><p>Warning: Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys drug their luggage back to the tour bus completely appalled at the state of their initial motel and decided that wouldn’t be the safest location for them to be spending the night. Joe was busy on the phone back on the bus attempting to call other locations in hopes of some open vacancy for the four jokers. </p><p>“I could NOT believe what I saw in my room, it was disgusting I still feel my skin crawling.” Sal exclaims as he thinks about the terror he just witnessed in his room and shivers. Mysterious stains everywhere, pretty sure there were bedbugs crawling about the mattress, the bathroom looked as though it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. Needless to say he was the first person to back out of staying at the sketchy stop, it was a germaphobe’s nightmare. </p><p>“I can almost guarantee that there’s been special ‘services’ performed in the room I was in. It reeked of shame and prostitution.” Q chuckled as they finally reached the bus and threw all their things back on board. </p><p>“Mine had what i’m pretty sure was a used needle on the dresser! That was fun!” Murr chimes in with his own horror story worthy motel room. They walked on to see Joe pacing in circles, deeply invested in his phone conversation. They watch in awe as the typically goofy character goes serious business mode over the phone. Soon though, the conversation ends and his demeanor quickly shifts back to his normal humorous aura. </p><p>“Okay boys, got good news and got some bad news. Good news is I found a half decent non-crime-scene looking motel we can stay at.” He beams with joy and pride. </p><p>“And the bad news?” Murr mumbles out. </p><p>“Well we only got two rooms, don’t know how but they’re packed. But i’d rather stay in two good rooms than have four health code violation rooms.” The boys all look to each other and they shrug their shoulders. Joe made an amazing point, some sacrifices are willing to be made for their safety and comfort. “I’ll be talking to the tour manager later about this incident. We’ve had some ‘experiences’ in sketchy places but I think we all can agree this one takes the cake.” They erupt into laughter and reminisce on some of their previous run ins with run down battered motels and hotels. As they continued their journey on the road, they all gathered on the sofa of the bus to discuss sleeping arrangements. </p><p>“Okay, since i’ve lived with Joe before i’ll just bunk with him for tonight.” Murr says. Sal quickly agreed with the idea knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to stand Murr in a cramped room for longer than an hour, let alone a whole entire night. He wouldn’t have been surprised either if Q was on the same track as he was. </p><p>“Cool that means Q and I will be sharing a room tonight then. That alright with you, Q?” All heads turn to the man in question and Q nodded along. In his mind, however, he was trailing off now knowing that he’ll be sharing a room with Sal. He always played up the “Vulquinn” shenanigans just to get reactions out of fans and out of Sal, but the joke slowly became a little too real for him to handle. He would never admit it but he started to have some feelings for Sal. The once playful banter and flirting they kept doing was usually for show around others, but they soon found themselves doing it in their normal day to day lives with and without an audience. The way Sal looked at him made it feel like his heart stopped for a moment, any time Sal grabbed him while laughing so hard made his whole face would go red, and the playful flirting drove him to insanity because he wasn’t sure if it was real or not anymore. </p><p>The rest of the short ride was filled with chatter about the upcoming shows and what material they could bring on. Once they had arrived to their new destination, it felt like déjà vu as they unloaded all their stuff and retreated to their designated rooms. </p><p>Sal and Q walk to their room and open up the door to see a decent looking single room living area with a bathroom connected. The only issue: there’s only a single king size bed and no sofa. </p><p>“Well looks like we’re just gonna have to share a bed tonight.” Sal says matter of factly, not at all bothered by the predicament. Q, on the other hand, felt his heart race at the thought but it evolved from excitement to panic fairly quick. </p><p>“I can sleep on the floor Sal it’s fine.” Q panics trying to find any alternative way out of the situation. </p><p>“Q that is going to seriously mess up your back. We need you in one functioning piece this tour. Also, germs, Q. The floor is so filthy. It’s cleaner than the last place, but still not clean.” Sal sets his suitcase off to the side and heads into the bathroom to scope out the joint. Q places his things away and just accepts his fate for the night mentally. </p><p>“I’m gonna get ready to head out for dinner then.” Q says then goes to freshen himself up a bit, splash some water on his face and change out to better looking clothes. He wants to focus on dinner but his mind can’t seem to wrap around the fact that all he ever wanted was coming true in the worst way possible. Sal cleans himself up too following a similar ritual as Q. </p><p>They both leave the room and meet up with Joe and Murr to go and find something to eat. Collectively they all decide on Denny’s as the safest place to eat around the area being that it was the most familiar, affordable, and also the closest since they didn’t want to stray to far from the place they were staying. They sat in a round booth, Q being squeezed between Joe and Sal with Murr sitting on the other side of Joe. As their meal progressed, Q couldn’t help but take occasional sneaking glances at Sal as he got lost in the conversation during their meal. He couldn’t help but also notice Sal doing the same, or he thought that’s what he saw. Maybe his mind could just be playing tricks on him to give him some sense of false hope. </p><p>Once the meal was over they all had grown tired and decided to call it a night and walk back to the motel and get some much needed rest to fuel up for the long day they had coming tomorrow. They said their “good nights” and that left Sal and Q to trail off to their room to wind down for the night. Q throws himself onto the bed and Sal groans. </p><p>“Q, off the bed, you haven’t even showered yet. I don’t want your grease in the bed i’m also sleeping in.” Q sits back up on the bed so he doesn’t have to hear Sal be the hygiene commander anymore. He plops himself at the worn down faded sofa in the corner of the room. When he looks up he sees Sal remove his shirt and disappear into the bathroom where the door shut and locked. Q felt heat rise in his cheeks and his heart race, it was only a split moment but it was enough to burn an image into his memory. His hands grip at the arms of the chair as though he was bracing himself for something. </p><p>“Stop it Quinn, you shouldn’t be thinking about your best friend like that.” He quietly curses to himself. He rubs his face and anytime his eyes shut all he can see is Sal. Everything has been driving him crazy but today just seems to be the icing on the cake. He just sat there and stewed in his whirlwind of emotions. </p><p>The bathroom door quickly opened back up and a wall of steam falls into the room. Sal emerges from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and now Q felt like his head exploded. </p><p>“Bathroom’s all yours.” Sal casually strolls over to his suitcase to grab what he needed without batting an eye. Q quickly hides in the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He stands there for a moment frozen. Why is the universe testing him today?</p><p>“This tour is going to be the death of me.” He says to himself as he strips all his articles of clothing away and steps into the shower. As he stood under the hot running water and cleaned off his body, his mind began to play scenarios in his head. Sal walking towards him with nothing but a towel on, hazel eyes filled with a seductive energy, his hands all over Q’s body, lips connected, the towel falling. “Fuck.” Q quietly murmurs as his hand slides down and wraps around his now hard cock. </p><p>More filthy ideas play in Q’s head, his eyes closed fully envisioning all he’s ever lustfully desired. Their bodies intertwined, hot breath on his skin, love bites littered all over their bodies, the aching relief of climax. He pumps harder and faster as he leaned against the shower wall biting down on his knuckle so hard it nearly breaks the skin to prevent any sinful noises from slipping out and echoing past the paper thin walls. the harmony of their bodies moving rhythmically together, Q hovering over a needy whining Sal, thin layer of glistening sweat that made him glow underneath him, mouth agape with dirty obscenities falling out. </p><p>It all had become enough for Q to unravel and accidentally allow a loud and low groan of his crush’s name to escape that he couldn’t quite catch before it was released. He came down from his high and covered his mouth realizing how loud it actually was and what exactly he let slip, he stood silent for a moment to see if the man on the other side of the wall would react at all. The running water was the only sound that was consistent, pure silence besides that. Q sighed in hopes that he had gotten away with it, but worry and nerves still settled in the lower parts of his stomach because maybe Sal knew but didn’t say anything. </p><p>He finished bathing and decided to shake the feeling away and try to convince himself that everything was fine. He steps out of the shower and sees the room is dark, he goes to his suitcase and peeks over at Sal. There he was in bed curled up quietly in peaceful rest. This calmed Q now knowing now that Sal probably hadn’t heard his slip up. He dressed himself in his pajamas and climbed into the sheets on the empty side of the mattress. </p><p>As he sat there with heavy eyes, he couldn’t help but stare for a little bit at the man that snoozed away next to him. He looked so calm for once rather than being on edge. Finally the weight of his eyes got to him and he fell fast asleep. </p><p>In the middle of the night, however, he felt his sleepy state grow lighter until he was half awake but refused to open his eyes. He felt a warmth pressed up against his side and it felt as though it was moving. He finally managed to pry open his eyes and look to his side where he was met face to face with Sal. It slightly startled him to a more awake state as that wasn’t what he was expecting to wake up to. Sal was still deeply asleep, snoring lightly as he breathed. As he looked down to see what the movement was, he almost had to do a double take. </p><p>There was Sal grinding up against Q’s thigh like a dog in heat. Q went very stiff unsure of what to do in a predicament like this. </p><p>“Do I move him? Do I move? Do I wake him up? Do I keep this secret? What is going on?” Was playing in his mind along with a thousand other questions. His thoughts were zooming at a million miles a minute trying to process the situation and take proper action. Although he was lost in his head, there was something that quickly brought him back to reality. </p><p>“Mmm~” A low hum came from Sal’s vocal chords and Q felt the blood begin to rush to places he didn’t want it to. Things were getting messier and messier by the second and Q still had no clue what to do and felt like a deer in the headlights. “Fuck... Brian...” Words slipped out of Sal and it made Q’s eyes go wide. Now he knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Was he dreaming about him? Q couldn’t ignore it for much longer and decided it’d be best to wake him up, he couldn’t bare much more of this. </p><p>He shook Sal on his shoulder lightly until his snoring and moaning stopped and his eyes fluttered open. Sal didn’t say anything but groaned at the fact that he was awoken in the middle of what obviously appeared to be a pleasurable dream. Sal looked down to see the position he was in and his whole face went pale as he pieced together what was going on. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Q.” Sal said sheepishly, he stumbled over his words and was absolutely mortified and wanted to crawl into a cave and never return to civilization. “Did I... say anything?” Q felt his face go red as he recollected all the things Sal moaned out in his heated moment. </p><p>“You might have mumbled a few things.” He said trying to hide the fact that he knew Sal was having a wet dream, even worse a wet dream about him. Sal looked up to the older man and smirked. </p><p>“So you could take a wild guess as to what I was dreaming about then. I know i’m not the only one that’s been a little needy on this tour.” Sal eyes Q up and down and Q mentally flatlined in that moment. “I heard you in the shower, you’re not as sneaky as you think Quinn. Sneaking glances at me in the restaurant, playing coy with all this flirting, and now jerking off to me in the shower? You play a dirty game.” Sal knew. That son of a bitch knew. But more importantly, he felt the same way and this was Q’s green light to stop fantasizing and start living the reality he always wanted. </p><p>“You say I play coy when you’re just as bad. Listening to me in the Shower, Sally boy, that’s pretty dirty if you ask me. And I had to find out that you have the hots for me with you grinding up against my leg like a horny teenager? Who’s the one playing dirty here?” Q gets up and hovers over Sal whose face filled with shock and the realization that he teased Q a little too much and now he’s going to pay the price for it. “Do you want me to continue.” Q feels fired up and watches as Sal swallows hard beneath him. Sal quickly grabs the collar of Q’s shirt and reels him in for their lips to crash together, lips working hard at the other’s with desperation. That was all Q needed as he ground his hips against Sal, feeling his aching hard member through the layers of their pants and boxers. </p><p>Q’s lips escape Sal’s and go on to kiss at the sensitive skin of his neck which got a long drawn out moan out of Sal. Sal’s hand reaches down and snakes its way into Q’s pajama pants and grabs hold of his hard on. </p><p>“Oh shit.” Q breathes out at the sensation of Sal’s hand and he quickly grows into a groaning mess as Sal begins to pleasure the man on top of him. Q thrusts his hips, physically begging to feel more. </p><p>“Someone’s excited.” Sal says as he watches Q fall apart before him, delicious music to his ears. Sal pushes Q off of him and lays him on his back, he sneaks down underneath the covers and devilishly smirks knowing what he’s about to do. Q feels the warm body move under the covers and on top of him, his pants slide down along with his boxers, a hand hold his cock, and then suddenly a wet hot warmth around his it. </p><p>The sensation made Q’s toes curl and he desperately gasps for air. He props himself up on his elbows and moves the covers up to reveal Sal taking sucking Q off. Sal notices and smiles a bit while he continues to bob his head, taking the tip of his tongue and swirl it around the head. Q’s head flung back and his hand shot to Sal’s head, grasping at the hair on top of his head feeling as it moved up and down. Nothing comprehensible came out of Q’s mouth, just a strew of noises that only made Sal more excited as he worked his mouth around Q to keep the noises coming. Sal ground his hips against the mattress to get his own sense of pleasure and he hummed at the sensation, the humming sent vibrations through Q which caused his release to creep in faster. </p><p>“Fuck, Sal, i’m gonna cum. I’m so close. You’re so good at this, shit.” He whined out. Sal removed himself and looked into Q’s eyes as he pumped his dick hard and fast in his fist. </p><p>“Do it, cum for me Brian.” He said in a low seductive tone. Soon enough, hot ropes of cum came shooting out of Q with the same groan of Sal’s name he had released in the shower earlier, only this time he wasn’t afraid to allow all his sinful noises to echo through the room. </p><p>Brian huffed, seeing stars as he descended from his high and looked at Sal who was still humping into the mattress. Q smirked and pulled Sal up so his back rested on his chest and kissed along his neck and shoulders. He reached his arm around to grab hold of Sal’s hard on and started giving him the sexual attention he deserved. </p><p>“There’s no telling you how long i’ve waited to see you become putty in my hands like this.” Sal’s hands gripped around Q’s forearms as he watched breathlessly as the older joker jerked him off. The sensation of Q’s hot breath on his shoulder, wet kisses along his silhouette, broad hands and thick fingers around his dick, and the pump of Q’s heart against his back sent him over the edge into a pool of pleasure. He quickly met the same fate as Q as his back arched at the sensation. </p><p>Q assisted in the clean up, grabbing wet cloths from the bathroom to wipe the two of them down. They clothed themselves again and snuggled up in bed and a wave of exhaustion swallowed them whole as their bodies sunk into the comfort of the thick sheets and soft mattress. </p><p>“So when we’re you gonna tell me that you like me like that?” Sal jokes as he curled up against Q’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t know, I thought the whole flirting thing was just a long stretched out joke.” </p><p>“We both know it wasn’t really a joke anymore.” Q chuckled knowing they both had crossed the barrier between playful and serious and they both were a little too oblivious to realize it. </p><p>“You’re right, but here we are. I mean, that is if you wanna be a thing?” Q stops himself from solidifying anything too fast. He looks to Sal and he’s staring back but with a shy smile. </p><p>“I would have liked if you took me to dinner first.” He giggles and Q can’t help but smile. “But i’d like if we were a thing in all seriousness.”</p><p>“What are we gonna tell the guys?” Q asks genuinely curious now that everything that happened had fully sunk in. </p><p>“They can figure it out themselves. Who knows, maybe they’ll just think this is part of the gimmick, it’ll make it even funnier.” The thought of that made Q laugh even harder, the rumble of his chuckle made Sal shake a little. “Okay now enough with the pillow talk, we seriously need sleep and i’m on the verge of passing out.” </p><p>“Okay, okay. Goodnight Sal.” Q brings the other in close and gently kisses the top of his head, Sal nuzzles his head into. his chest and takes in the scent of Q’s musk. He felt comfortable and content. </p><p>“Goodnight, Bri.” They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep knowing now they no longer had to dream of the other or keep their feelings locked away. And it was all thanks to some midnight mischief. </p><p>———————————————————</p><p>Next door to them, however. Joe and Murr sat there in bed grateful that the moaning and groaning had finally stopped and they could finally get some shut eye. </p><p>“Who in the hell has surprise sex at this hour? I swear when I see them i’m going to kill them.” Murr grumbled as he pouted trying to find a new comfortable position to finally go to sleep. </p><p>“Or we could get back at them.” Joe jokes over to Murr who clearly was not having it at all and just wanted rest. </p><p>“Not a chance Gatto.” Those were his final words before he finally decided he had enough for the night and was determined to go back to sleep. Joe just shrugged his shoulders and curled back up in bed.</p><p>“Eh, it was worth a shot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Double Down, Double Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your best friend and neighbor Sal is tied up in a web of emotions with Q and he begs you for help and you hesitantly agree. A game of truth or dare quickly turns into gay chicken, and it turns out Q isn’t as oblivious as you both thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*knock knock knock* </p><p>I pause my movie wondering who the hell could be bothering me on my day off, I huff and walk over to the door and take a peek through the peep hole. A fish eye lens look outside and I see my neighbor Sal standing outside with a little smile on his face. I quickly open the door to greet him. </p><p>"Well hey there neighbor, how's it hanging?" I say leaning against the door frame. </p><p>"Doing well! I actually came over to invite you over for guys night tonight." He has his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet with eager anticipation. </p><p>"Doesn't inviting me, a girl, over for a guy's night seem a little controversial? I love the guys don't get me wrong, but I feel like i'm breaking an unspoken code here." I raise an eyebrow. </p><p>"You're one of the guys basically, i'm sure the others would agree too and wouldn't mind." As I look a little closer, his fidgets were persistent and his mannerisms told a different story. His fingers kept fidgeting and tapping against his thigh, his foot wouldn't stop rocking and shaking, and I can just sense an energy of mischief. </p><p>"Salvatore Vulcano, I have been your neighbor and friend for how long? You think I don't know when something is going on? What's really behind this." He purses his lips together and averts his eyes. Guilty as charged and I knew it. He looks like a kid that got caught lying to their mom about brushing their teeth.  </p><p>"Okay I need a wing man." He confesses. </p><p>"This is gonna be a conversation I need to sit down for, come inside." I say walking back into the house, making my way to the couch with Sal behind me closing the door and following close behind. We both sit down on the couch and he continues tapping his fingers against his thigh. "So, wing man? Isn't that what the other clowns are for?" I say as I cross my arms across my chest. </p><p>"I can't trust them to handle this. So I just simply never told them about me liking Q. Joe would make it into a huge joke and i'll want to leave the face of the Earth and live on Saturn by the end of the first hour. Murr is just not meant to be a wing man in any way shape or form." I rub the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger as I process all that i'm being told. </p><p>I'm not annoyed at Sal, not in the slightest, just annoyed that some of those goofballs can't keep it together to help a friend and his struggling love life. Seems i'm the only sensible and empathetic one in this group. It's not surprising though that he can't get them to actually help, especially after witnessing some of the torture they put each other through first hand. You tell them one thing about you and it becomes an endless cycle of torture, you have to pick and choose carefully what secrets you reveal because they can very quickly be used against you. </p><p>"Okay, i'll help you out you sap. No strings attached to this, I promise." Sal's face lights up brighter than the sun and he squeezes me into a tight hug that feels like it's gonna suffocate me. Talk about enthusiastic. </p><p>"Thank you!" He exclaims out. I feel like i'm back in high school helping one of my girls out with boy troubles. Didn't think i'd be doing it again years later but it's kind of refreshing in a way to see someone, especially Sal, so excited and giddy over someone they've fallen for. "Okay I need to go and clean my house up for tonight, fun starts at 6! Thank you again see you later!" He quickly gets up from the couch and starts letting himself out. He closes the door and I just sigh and chuckle to myself as I sink into my couch to mentally charge up my social battery. </p><p>Despite being his neighbor, I had never felt closer to someone in my life. Our relationship had grown so much to the point where Sal felt like the brother I never had and i'm sure he feels like i'm another sister. We both always go to each other for guidance and advice on things our friends wouldn't understand and also because were a knock away from each other. I tell him practically everything. He helped me through my last nasty break up so much that I almost thought he was gonna hunt down and kill the guy! </p><p>When he does tell me stuff of this kind of calibre, it's always somewhat messy. This whole school girl crush thing came out of left field really. We had been drinking cheap wine in my kitchen and he seemed off beat, I know him well enough to know his tics and fidgets when he has something going on that stressed him out in the slightest. the way his eyes look around, the way his fingers can't stop tapping, the way he starts fumbling over his words and then falls deathly silent as well. He had finally confessed those deep feelings he had for Q and I gotta say, he knew how to pick em. </p><p>I don't blame him for falling for Q, he's a really good looking guy and his personality is charming. I could feel a special connection between him and Sal whenever I was around them, the tension was so thick and obvious, you could cut it with a knife. Also, those two had a gimmick with each other, pet names, protective of the other, with how much those two "playfully" flirt with each other one of them was bound to succumb to those emotions and it seems as though Sal had fallen victim first. </p><p>I noticed little quirks slowly begin to become slightly noticeable. He can't decide between making eye contact or no eye contact at all, he will always grab on Q when he falls laughing at any chance he gets, his playful flirting has a lot more conviction and an underlying serious tone. He's good at hiding it but also absolutely terrible at it at the same time. Q is terribly oblivious and seems to think nothing of it all. After all Sal's helped me with, the least I could do is be his wing man tonight and help him be a little bolder and make some kind of move for once that made things a little more obvious. </p><p>The time had eventually rolled around and I waltzed on over to Sal's house and just let myself in. Inside Murr and Joe were already sat on the couch and jumped a little when they saw me walk in. </p><p>"Sal, I forgot your crazy neighbor just lets herself in." Joe directs over to Sal. I know he's joking and he smiles and stands up to greet me, wrapping me in his arms for a warm hug. </p><p>"Hello to you too Gatto, so what do we have lined up for tonight?" I say as I go to give Murr some love. </p><p>"Well we got pizza and spicy buffalo wings for dinner tonight, and Sal said it's karaoke night!" Murr says giggling. I look underneath the TV and sure enough there it was: that stupid karaoke machine with the disco ball on top of it. Our group had a history with karaoke nights; The first few songs are fun and as serious as we can get, but after a couple of drinks it all goes down hill and eventually were all on the floor on the verge of peeing our pants because we realized exactly how bad we sound and start singing more obscure songs. </p><p>"Well this should end well as it always does then." Sal then turns up in the room and smiles brightly at the sight of me. "Well long time no see Sal!" I say sarcastically and Sal just huffs and rolls his eyes with a smirk. I look around the room and notice someone missing. "Where's our favorite homeless looking cat lover?" Just then the door swung open and in entered Q in the same fashion I did with a bottle of Jameson in hand, as per usual.</p><p>"Another crazed fool who just lets themself in, do you people have no decency!" Joe exclaims. Q raises his arms in offense, not even ten seconds after entering the door and he already is getting attacked. </p><p>"You guys talking shit about me or what? I may look homeless but I make it look good sweet heart." He says and makes his rounds greeting the guys and me. As Q goes to the kitchen to put down the bottle of fun he brought, I shoot a look to Sal and I can tell he's already off his game. He's making my job just a little bit more difficult. "Anyone want a shot to start off the night?" I jump up a little too quick and stand front and center. Out came the shot glasses from Sal's pantry and Q pours us all a shot (minus Joe of course who had some soda in his cup) and we raised our glasses, and down the hatch. Great way to get the buzz going, I look over to Sal and he smiles nervously. Hopefully this helps ease his nerves a bit. </p><p>We started singing our hearts away through the night to the point where the microphone started to smell like whiskey and wings, but none of us cared because we were having fun. As I predicted, it all started serious: Some Wu Tang Clan to start it all off, then we bled into stereotypical karaoke songs like Africa by Toto. A few more rounds of shots and a couple of drinks later: we were in deep slurring along to songs we listened to in high school. Soon enough we weren't singing anymore, just laughing and drunkenly sharing whatever fond memories we could pull out of our heads from the days of old when we were in our prime youth. </p><p>"You know our lives are just a giant game of truth or dare!" Murr slurs out chuckling from the couch. "We just play it every day until someone chickens out."</p><p>"That's something we haven't done in a while, why don't we do that and kick it old school for tonight? I'm feeling nostalgic and punchy." Q smiles wide at the thought. I raise my eyebrows and look over to Sal to tell him this is our chance to get the ball rolling, he gives me an anxious look in response with pleading eyes. If he's gonna act like a high schooler about this, we'll figure this out and solve it like high schoolers. We all gather on the couch, Q pulled up a chair and Murr sat on the carpet. "This can only be even better with alcohol." We all laugh and the game is afoot. </p><p>We start going around the circle and everyone kept choosing truth rather for fear of the potential life ruining dare that could be laid out on the table. Being around people who did this crap for a living, I played it safe too and chose truth over dare very quickly. Q kept nagging us for being scared, but little did he know what he was in for, I may be a girl but boy can I hang with the guys. I've picked up a trick or two hanging around them, and little did he know the role i've taken on for the night. </p><p>"Okay, it's my turn and because i'm not a scaredy cat, I choose dare." He sits back taking a swig from his beer can smiling to himself. A grin grows on my face and this was the moment where I take one for team Sal. </p><p>"Okay Q, since you believe you've been endowed with the biggest balls of the group: I dare you to play gay chicken with a guy of your choice." I sit back satisfied with the proposition I proposed. I played my cards right and well, it's all in the game of knowing your opponent and goal. I know for a fact he would never do anything of the sorts with Murr. I also know him well enough that he'll feel uncomfortable crossing borders like that with Joe knowing he's happily married. Because I said GUYS, that automatically takes me out of the equation. This leaves only Sal as the lasts man standing in the ring of opportunities. Looking at Sal, I know he's flying on the same mental wave length, we both know Q well enough to know his next move. Check mate.</p><p>"You think i'm afraid of a game of gay chicken? Child's play honestly. Sally boy, get your fine ass over here." He waves Sal over to him and I can see the fidgets starting. He doesn't argue though and I don't have to pry at him thankfully. He stands up and so does Q and they meet halfway and they stood in the center of the circle face to face. Both of them held a bold energy and the anticipation had us all staring in awe and at the edge of our seats. </p><p>"Ten bucks says Sal backs out first." Joe mutters over to me and Murr. </p><p>"No way, Q is gonna back out first." They kept bickering with each other but never once having their eyes shift for a second. I sat there nervous because I truly didn't know for sure what the final outcome of this was gonna be. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in Q's system or if this was his one spare sober thought of the night that made him quickly take on the challenge.</p><p>Their faces moved in closer together, their eyes closed, and that's the moment where their lips met. It started off as sweet butterfly pecks on their lips, and they pulled back and we thought one of them was gonna back out. We were wrong. Q saw us watching to see if either of them was gonna back down and they dove back in and it grew into full on kisses, they kept matching energies until it grew into a make-out session. That was the moment where I had seen enough and knew enough to draw some of my own mental conclusions, and all I could do was smirk. Joe and Murr sat in their seats with their eyebrows high and jaws hung low at the spectacle they watched play out before them, can't say that I wasn't a little surprised myself. Sal moved his hands up to Q's face to hold him in closer and Q had his hands on Sal's waist to bring their lower halves closer. </p><p>"I think i've seen it all tonight and that is my sign to go the fuck home." Joe says springing up out of the couch. "Murr and I carpooled so he will be leaving too." Sal and Q finally part and look over to the other two who are gathering their things to leave. </p><p>"C'mon boys we haven't even chickened out yet!" Q has Sal pulled in tight and Sal looks like his soul has left his body, he didn't know what to do with himself. We wish Murr and Joe goodbye as they head out and our trio sits back in the living room. "Well guess there's only us left! Sal, truth or dare?"</p><p>"We're still going after that?!" Sal is taken aback and so was I, but I was curious to see where this was going so I played along with the shenanigan. </p><p>"C'mon Sal, one more round around the circle and we can call it a night." I raise my cup to him. His face is red and his lips are swollen and by the way he's crossing his legs, he has other issues amongst many right now. </p><p>"Fine, truth." His fingers tap at his thigh impatiently as he grabs his cups and takes a sip to avoid looking at either of us. A smirk creeps across Q's face. </p><p>"So how long have you liked me like that?" Sal pauses his movements, lip of the cup still in his mouth, eyes wide open and they look towards me for help. "I may be drunk, but i'm not stupid Salvatore." Q leans forward resting his elbows on his knees staring down the frazzled man before him. The use of Sal's full name made it all turn from a joke to wanting serious answers. </p><p>"What would you say if I said a while?" He finally brings the cup down from his face looking to Q with a shield around his heart preparing for the worst. </p><p>"I'd say i'm flattered really. I won't deny that kissing you felt like heaven, and I think you could agree," He uses his cup to gesture to Sal's 'excitement' which makes his face go red "but I think this is a conversation that sober Q is gonna need to have with a sober Sal in the morning." He readjusts the hat on his head and sits back with a wink. </p><p>"Well what a wonderful conclusion to this otherwise hectic evening. I think I should call it a night and let you two... do your thing." I exaggeratively wink over to Sal who gives me the dirtiest look i've seen him give and I can't help but laugh as I gather my things. I bid the two love birds good night and head out the door. No sooner than I step foot into my house, my phone buzzes with a text notification. </p><p>Sal: Thanks for the help wing-man!</p><p>I don't respond, but I smile to myself knowing that Sal is happy and that i'll be hearing a lot more about tonight's formalities in the afternoon when Sal eventually comes knocking on my door again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Adult Entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal made a joke about watching some porn together with Q, but Q was a lot more serious about it than Sal. </p><p>Warning: Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal and Q were in for the night, cuddled up on the couch flipping through channel after channel on the TV and wanted something to spice up their night but nothing was striking their fancy. What really started as a joke with Sal, ended with Q taking it and running with it until it quickly wasn’t a joke anymore. </p><p>“What if we just watched a copious amount of porn.” Sal chuckled with his eyes closed and head falling back, grabbing onto Q’s arm. Q laughed along because how could you not laugh when Sal is? But deep in his head, he thought it wasn’t a bad idea. </p><p>“We could watch it on the TV screen. Tits and ass on the big screen in high def.” Q says staring off into the distance, feeling himself getting a little excited at the thought of watching the adult entertainment on a larger scale rather than on the screen of his phone. Sal’s laughter slowly fades as he stares at his boyfriend and can see that he’s lost in his imagination again. </p><p>“Brian, you’re not serious are you?” Q snaps back and looks at Sal and raises a brow. </p><p>“Well you pitched the idea, and I thought you were serious! Besides, I wanna know what kind of stuff you watch when i’m not around.” Sal’s face starts to heat up and he fails to get anything else out, fumbling to even try and start a sentence. “C’mon Salvatore don’t play that. I have needs and I know you do too.” Sal sits there without saying another word because he has no argument to make. He wasn’t going to deny that he watched porn sometimes, but it still felt like such a taboo subject even with his boyfriend. </p><p>“Y’know when you put it like that, maybe we could do that.” Q smiles and already Sal could get a sense for how the rest of their evening would be playing out. Sal mostly agreed to it because he knew Q wouldn’t stop tampering and entertaining the thought and idea of the activity, it’s just best to get it done and over with rather than hearing about it for days because they didn’t. </p><p>Q quickly changes the TV over from cable to internet and pulls up a porn site. The typing line blinks in the search bar and Q looks over to Sal who silently stares at the TV. </p><p>“Any requests? Kinks? Porn stars?” Sal shifts in his seat unsure of what to say. He thinks of the most ‘normal’ and vanilla thing he could still feeling a small twinge of shame that he’s doing this. </p><p>“Could you not word it like you’re asking for a song request from an audience.” He covers his face not wanting Q to see how red he was getting. Q had always been so comfortable and free with the topic of anything on the mature and risqué side. Sexual innuendos, talk of porn, masturbation. You name it. It didn’t bother Sal that he was like that, but he wondered how he could talk so freely of something he felt was so private. Sal had felt it was all so intimate and personal. Anytime anything of the sorts was brought up at a panel Q&amp;A or a meet and greet, Sal stayed silent and just wanted to shrivel away for the moment and avoid the topic. </p><p>“Welp looks like i’m choosing then!” Q says with enthusiasm and he slowly begins to type letter by letter. ‘Big tits riding’ was what was typed in the search bar and the screen loaded up a plethora of videos for the two to divulge in. </p><p>“Why’d you choose this?” Sal asked genuinely curious as Q clicked on the first video and awaited it to buffer, load, and play. Q looks over to Sal and licks his lips. </p><p>“I love a good set of boobs y’know. Besides that, nothing is hotter than seeing someone bounce and unravel on top of you.” The way Q said that as his eyes trailed all over the other’s body got the blood pumping in Sal already. The video played before them and they watched wordlessly as the golden haired woman went to town on the man below her. Body bobbing up and down as her boobs bounced in rhythm with it, high pitched whines and moans flowing past her plump pink lips. </p><p>It didn’t take long for both of them to start feeling incredibly aroused, thoughts danced in each of their heads as they watched what played out before them. </p><p>Q had his hands resting on his thighs, rubbing them as he felt his pants grow tighter and tighter as the video went on but refused to do anything about it to see if his partner would do anything about his growing pain in his pants. As he watched he could only recall and imagine all the times Sal was on top of him and desperately riding him. The way Sal planted his hands on Q’s chest for support as his hips worked below him, the sheen of sweat glittering his forehead, the sight of his cock slapped against his stomach with each bounce of his hips, the way his mouth was agape gasping for air and breathing out filthy noises he indulged in. </p><p>Sal was next to him chewing on his lip imagining what it was like in the girl’s position. Sal quietly hummed as his ears filled with the excessive moans of the woman and the sound of skin slapping that came out of the TV speakers. He could already imagine Q’s cock spreading him apart and the way it reached places that made him see stars as his hips slammed down on his hard-on. Sal took a quick glance at Q, noticing the growing bulge in his pants and he felt himself twitching and throbbing. Without a second thought he began ‘subtly’ palming himself through his shorts, relishing in the sensation of the friction only imagining how much better it would feel if his hands were wrapped around it. </p><p>Q sees it all of this out of the corner of his eye and it only made him harder. He made sure not to be too distracting because what he was seeing was truly a sight to behold. He watched as Sal grew more and more comfortable as well as more brave with his actions. Sal slouched on the couch deeply breathing as he continued to rub himself, hips jerking up into his hand, eyes half lidded never once peeling away from the TV screen. </p><p>Q couldn’t handle it anymore and leaned over, taking his finger tips under Sal’s chin to finally peel his eyes away from the screen and slam his lips into the other’s. Sal moved in synch with Q lips pressing hard, tongues intertwined, hands all over his body that felt as hot as burning coal. Sal practically ripped the clothed off of Q’s body in heated passion and removed his own in the process until they were left in nothing but their boxers, feverishly making out on the couch grinding against each other like horny teenagers as the explicit noises of the video played in the background. </p><p>“Tell me what you want Sally boy.” Q says breathlessly trying to get Sal to hold still for one second as he whines and grinds against Q. Sal was straddled against Q and didn’t want to stop for a second, he felt like a rubber band ready to snap at any moment and wanted nothing more than the relief he craved. </p><p>“I want to ride you til’ I break you. Want to give you a better show than that girl on screen ever could.” Sal’s eyes were dark with lust filled intent, and Q knew he got what he wanted for the night. He brings his thick fingers up to Sal’s lips and he sucks and coats them in a thin layer of spit, he trails his fingers down and into Sal’s boxers and slips a finger in. Q’s eyebrows raise and a smirk tugs at the corners of his lips. </p><p>“Salvatore, care to explain why you’re so willing to take me already?” Q growls out looking Sal in the eyes. He thought Sal would freeze up and stutter out some sheepish explanation, but it seemed as though tonight Sal was a different kind of animal. </p><p>“Well you did say I have needs Brian, and I needed something last night.” Sal bites his lip as Q continues to finger Sal open and slowly slides his boxers down his thighs. Sal felt brave tonight and wanted to channel whatever sexual energy Q had, wanting to act a little promiscuous for the evening to add some excitement. </p><p>“Tell me what you did, don’t spare any details.” Q pushes his own boxers down and his hard on springs feee from its cotton confines. He lines himself up and Sal slowly begins to sink down onto Q with ease until he’s fully seated. Q’s hands smooth over Sal’s hips and he groans at the warm tight sensation of his lover around him. </p><p>“I was so horny and alone last night without you Bri. I was thinking about you all night. How you feel inside of me, your hands on my hips, the way you hit all the right spots.” Sal gyrates his hips and tilts his head back letting his mouth fall open to let out a throaty moan. “I couldn’t stand it anymore and I started fingering myself.” Q’s hands reach around for Sal’s ass and he gives his cheeks a squeeze as they continue to roll around his hips. </p><p>“Tell me more Sal. Fuck.” Sal slowly rises up off of Q’s hips then slams himself back down, catching Q by surprise and a loud moan escapes. </p><p>“I grabbed one of my toys and I imagined all the things you would do to my body if you were there. I fucked myself hard with that dildo.” Sal took on a steady pace bouncing and riding Q the same way the woman did in the video, but he knew that no one could fuck Q quite like he did. As Q listened to all Sal was saying, he started thrusting his hips up matching pace with Sal. “It felt so fucking good, but nothing can ever compare to the way your dick feels inside of me. Thick, hot, and pulsing.” The last sentence was spoken smooth and each word was enunciated carefully and it sent Q into over drive. </p><p>“That’s right Sally boy, nothing can ever satisfy you like I can. Isn’t that right?” Sal’s eyes close as he relishes in the hot banter that Q has flowing, humming in response. Sal’s hips falter slightly as Q begins picking up speed slamming into him. “Tell me Sal, who does this body belong to? Huh? Who’s the only person that can satisfy you? Who owns you?” Q spoke through gritted teeth as he reaches for Sal’s cock and starts pumping it in a tight fist, making the man on top of him whine and moan out. </p><p>“You! You Brian! I belong to you! God i’m so close Bri. Make me cum please! Harder, faster!” Q’s hips slam harder and work faster into Sal at his request which he was happy to fulfill. Sal’s senses were being over worked; The sensation of Q slipping in and out of him so quickly while hitting the bundle of nerves that drove him mad, the feeling of his broad hand wrapped around his cock, the sounds of the porn playing in the background, the sound of Q’s animalistic grunts, the salty stench of sweat that coated their bodies. Sal planted his hands on Q’s shoulders, gripping at them as he felt himself come undone of top of Q. “I’m cumming!” Sal exclaims as thick ropes of cum come shooting out of him all over his chest as well as all over Q’s abdomen. But Q didn’t stop there for a second, he kept his pace and kept pumping Sal, milking every last drop out of him. </p><p>“Fuck Sal, you’re so tight. I’m close baby, so damn close.” Sal is whining in pain as Q continued to work at his over sensitive dick. Q pushes Sal’s face to his as he feverishly locked his lips with the other, grunting and groaning against him as he felt the welling of heat within his lower abdomen. </p><p>With a couple of hard faltered thrusts, Q was sent over the edge as he released into Sal. The video they were watching was long over and the two of them sat together on the couch, slumped over, naked, and exhausted. </p><p>“That was hot.” Q said into the dead quiet of the living room.</p><p>“Maybe next time we should see how many videos we can get through without ripping each other’s clothes off. Or see how many videos it takes for us to cream our pants.” Sal laughs at the ides of the second option.</p><p>“Is that a challenge I hear Sal? Because I think I could last longer than you, horny bastard.” Sal peels himself off of Q to look him in the eyes with a fiery passion and ready to rebuttal back. </p><p>“Says you mr. how can I make this conversation about sex.” And with that burning statement, they both knew the challenge was on. It was going to have to wait for another night, but now they both knew what to do if they were ever bored and horny again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Switch it Up (Sal’s POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For some mysterious reason, Q and Sal wake up in the other’s body. After a quick pep talk they both agree that they’ll pretend to be each other for the day and hope they’re back to normal the next day. As Sal does some cleaning around Q’s place, he stumbles upon a journal and can’t help but give in to curiosity and dive into what’s between the lines of Q’s rambles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“meow!” Was all I heard as I feel something small and warm curl up against my face. I feel myself slowly rising from my sleepy state and it’s quickly replaced with confusion. The moment I manage to open my eyes, a black cat was mere inches from my face staring down at me with beady green eyes. </p><p>“AAAH!” I let out a scream and fall out of bed in attempts to distance myself away from the cat. When I screamed though, it didn’t sound anything like my voice at all, it had a low bass to it and felt as though I spoke with an accent. My hand shoots to cover my mouth and my eyes are wide and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. </p><p>As I look at everything that surrounds me, I am now quickly noticing a list of things: this isn’t my room, there’s — not one but— THREE cats surrounding me, and my voice isn’t mine, nor is this body. I look at the tattoos on the arms but my vision feels so blurred that I can only make out the shapes of them. I quickly pick my now sore body up off the floor and rush into the bathroom. </p><p>“Q?!” I spat to the reflection in the mirror with a sense of shock and awe. I stare at each and every detail of the body I now reside in, familiar with it because it was my best friends, but it all felt dysmorphic at the same time because his body is built entirely different from mine. I knew this body wasn’t supposed to be mine, but I was still the one controlling it and there’s no escaping that it seemed. I bring my hand to my face and rub it across feeling the stubble of the beard tickle my palms and finger tips insuring that this wasn’t a dream. </p><p>As I continue to play around in the mirror and marvel at the sticky situation i’ve found myself in, I feel the cats begin to brush up against my legs and mewl. I jolt at the sensation and feel the anxiety of my feline phobia well up in my stomach, but there isn’t much I can do since they seem to think i’m Q. </p><p>“I guess I should feed you guys, huh?” I speak down to the cats who chatter in response. I step out of the bathroom to head downstairs but I suddenly jump at the sound of a phone ringing. Looking to the nightstand I see Q’s phone ringing with my contact ID lit up on it. ‘Sally Boy♡” it read, a very effeminate name for me. It didn’t bother me, it was actually kind of cute. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Sal! Thank god you picked up. What the hell is going on?!” Judging by the sheer panic and the speech pattern and also the blatantly obvious answer: it was definitely Q on the other end of the line. Is that really what my voice sounds like to other people?</p><p>“I guess we switched bodies or something. You don’t have anything important to do today that would need me to be you... right?” </p><p>“No, I don’t have anything. Do you have anything I have to do for you?” I pry into my memory to think of the seemingly endless list of things I usually have to do, but to my surprise nothing really comes to mind. </p><p>“Pretty sure I got lunch with Gatto today, nothing else I can think of. But check my calendar in my phone just in case, and for the love of god DO NOT destroy my house.” The line goes dead and I know Q doesn’t wanna hear it. He’s the complete opposite of me as far as cleanliness goes, if even one thing is out of place if I ever get back to my own body, he’ll never hear the end of it. </p><p>I turn on my heels and go to feed the cats as I had initially planned, carefully tip toeing around them so I don’t touch them or stomp on them on accident. As soon as their breakfast is made and served, I retreat upstairs to get myself cleaned up. It’s still a shock every time I walk past any reflective surfaces and see the i’m not actually me. </p><p>I brush my teeth, comb my hair, wash my face; the normal things anyone does when they wake up. As I go to spray some cologne, I get a quick whiff of it and just soak in the scent. Q always did smell hypnotically good to me, every time he walked past a gust of it would hit my nose and I would just stop what I was doing to take it in. </p><p>“That sounds kinda creepy.” I say out loud to myself and my thoughts come to a halt. I step out of the bathroom and take a look at all the details of Q’s room. It’s a mess to say the least. Clothing everywhere, it looks like he hasn’t dusted in here in ages, his work desk in the corner of his room is riddled with piles upon piles of paper and is completely disheveled. I know this isn’t a matter of a “system” going on, I just know he has a hard time keeping up with things sometimes especially when his depression weighs down on him a little harder on certain days. </p><p>I step over to his desk first to try and make sense of the clutter and piles and try to organize them so that he’ll know where they are and why they’re arranged so specifically. </p><p>“Notes from a meeting. Notes from another meeting. Paid bill. Fan mail. Contract.” I shuffle through and assign them a pile until I reach a composition book at the pit of all the papers. The front has nothing written on it so I saw no harm in peeking inside and turning to the first page and reading it. </p><p>“My therapist suggested I started keeping a journal/diary since I tend to lose track of time and have a hard time remembering certain things. It seems stupid but why not give it a shot.”</p><p>I stop reading immediately and my eyes go wide and pause on the last word I read on the page. This is his DIARY, I can’t be reading this. I flip the pages and see almost half the book is filled with endless scrabbles of words of what’s going on in his head. I’ve never been good at reading Q’s mind quite like he can with mine, he’s always so closed off about his emotions and curiosity is enticing me to read every word on these pages. </p><p>“This is so wrong.” I say holding the notebook closed with my forefinger creating an open gap of temptation between the pages. I look around quickly and look back down at the notebook and slowly open it back up. “Maybe... skimming things wouldn’t hurt. Right?” And with that, I was nose deep in the notebook. </p><p>“Today at set we filmed Sal’s punishment, it was payback for the time the boys thought it would be funny to put tarantulas all over me. I went in early to play with the little cats and kittens that were brought in for the day and I had never felt happier. Nothing brings me more joy than to just be around animals. That joy was quickly taken away though. It was funny at first seeing the little kittens all over him. It was all just mild discomfort it seemed, it wasn’t SCARY since they were small and harmless to him. But when we brought in the actual cats, that’s when I really started feeling bad. He was drenched in sweat, his throat seemed hoarse from the sheer panic and stress to the point where he could barely get anything out, his body looked like it was ready to concave on itself because of the situation. I was laughing with Joe and Murr, but deep inside, I felt guilty because it was all my idea. I caused him pain. I know it’s a part of the game we play, but something about it just didn’t sit right. I just wanted to go and help him and hug him until he felt better. I wanted to say sorry over and over but I knew it would kind of raise some suspicions. So instead I kept quiet and played along... At least at the end of it I helped ease the tension and brought out Big Benjamin Cat. Sal seemed fine after that, and I think that’s the only reason it won’t really bother me for a while is because he was okay after it all. I hate seeing him hurt.”</p><p>He felt bad about my punishment? This was truly news to me. The way he talked about it too, it seemed so endearing and despondent about the whole situation. Now i’m intrigued and enraptured by what’s within this book, all inhibitions have been thrown out the window and I quickly flip through a few pages and land on another page. </p><p>“After today’s therapy session, i’ve noticed myself talking a lot about Sal. I love Gatto and I love Murr, let me preface all this with that. But I feel this magnetic connection to Sal that I don’t think i’ve ever really felt with anyone. He gets me even though I don’t tell him a lot, he’s just there for me. When I do tell him stuff, he handles it like it’s glass; He gives it a lot of care and attention. There’s no one else who makes me feel the way I do. It feels like this growing thing for a long time and I really don’t know what to make of it. I’ve tried sorting out all of these thoughts and emotions that go through my head with him, but I really just don’t know. I’m a grown man still confused and I think that’s what makes it hard. It’s also kind of scary because for so long i’ve just been seen as your standard single and sleeps around kind of guy and i’m kind of growing tired of that image but I can’t just wipe it away when its been stained on me for so long. I just hope one day I can sort this shit out and be honest with myself.”</p><p>With each page that I devoured, I felt as though I was peeling away the layers of an onion and was slowly getting to the heart of it all. With each sentence it felt like I was suffering from whiplash because I kept doing double takes to all the seemingly outlandish remarks. What caught me incredibly off guard was the endless ramblings of me, his infatuation with the idea of me. The image of the mental ideas of Brian Quinn was slowly being pieced together like a puzzle with this journal. Without realizing how much time had passed or how much I had read, I had finally reached the last and most recent entry, the one that sent my heart into an inferno. </p><p>“I think now is a good a time as any to finally come clean with myself. It’s time i’m honest with myself and I stop holding myself back, no more lying to myself, no more blind blatant ignorance, none of that. I’m Brian Quinn, and I admit it: I have fallen in love with my life long best friend Sal. Wow. It feels oddly invigorating to finally get that out of my system. Maybe my therapist was right about this journal thing. Yes, I love my best friend but I don’t know what to do about it. He’s honest with me and said he wouldn’t mind being with a guy and that gave me a small spark of hope, but I just don’t know if i’m a guy he’d be into or not. It could be an unrequited love situation for me and it would hurt a lot to have my heart crushed like that. But honestly, I don’t care if he doesn’t love me back, I just don’t ever want him to disappear out of my life. That’s what’s stopping me from just spouting it out and telling him the truth. I don’t want to scare him away, I don’t want him to feel awkward around me, I don’t want things to change for the worse. I just want Sal, in the sense of his presence, his companionship, his friendship. That’s all. Maybe one day i’ll have the confidence to tell him, but for now i’m just happy that i’m confident enough to tell myself the truth.”</p><p>I sat there for an unknown period of time. I leaned back in the chair with my mouth slightly agape and brushing a hand through my hair, unsure of how to process everything that I just read. It felt like a guilty pleasure to finally know all of this about someone I thought I had pegged pretty well.</p><p>There’s one big detail that stood out loud and boldly to me: Q, my best friend, has fallen for me. It’s so crazy to read what’s on his mind and watching him figure this out and realize what the emotions were page by page. </p><p>I close the notebook and place it with all his other books neatly in the little nook of the desk and finish tidying things up. After another hour, his room was back in livable shape. I smile and beam with pride at my handiwork and hope this helps him feel a little more at peace in his own living space. </p><p>Just as he was headed downstairs, a knock on the door echoed through the quiet home. When the door opened, I was startled to see myself standing before me forgetting for a brief moment that I wasn’t in my own body. </p><p>“Fucking hell Q, you could’ve at least texted.” I had a hand over my chest as my heart rate begins to subside from the mild scare of seeing myself standing before me. Q rolls his eyes and looks down and beams with jubilation to see the three cats prowling towards him. </p><p>“My babies!! Daddy’s home!!” He kneels down and gives a happy helping of pets and scratched to each one of them. </p><p>“So how’d lunch with Gatto go? Did he suspect anything?” Q picks up Brooklyn in his arms and cuddles her close and they both step into the house and seat themselves on the couch. </p><p>“Went fine. He did say that ‘you’ were acting strange today, he just said that i’ve been hanging out with Q too much. Little did he know that it was me!” He chuckles releasing Brooklyn from his arms and watches as she trots away. “How were things here? You seem fine with the cats since you’re not dead and none of them are missing.” I think back to the little notebook upstairs but try and play things cool as to not give anything away, he’ll talk to me when he’s ready. It’s not my place to pry at his emotions. </p><p>“Things were fine. I did tidy up your room though, just thought i’d help you out a bit. If and when we switch back, just ask if you need help finding anything.” I smile to him and he smiles back, it was a bashful smile and it made my heart melt. “Did you wanna order dinner or something?” I say into the silence of the living room. </p><p>“Well considering this technically is MY house, I say we eat my favorite pizza: a hot pepper pie from my favorite pizza joint. However, since you’re me, you’re gonna have to order.” I roll my eyes and open up my phone and see that Q has the pizza place’s number saved and on speed dial in his phone. </p><p>“Okay Q, c’mon dude you’re kidding me. Speed dial?” He gives a cheeky smile and shrugs his shoulders. </p><p>We order and eat the pizza and talk to each other about our experiences in the other’s body. Q got to experience the wonders of my sleep apnea, he told me how startled he was when he woke up with my mask on his face. I told him of how the cats wouldn’t leave me alone because they thought I was him, it got a hearty laugh out of him since he knows how uncomfortable they make me. </p><p>“Thanks for cleaning up my place Sal.” He says as we clean up our pizza mess. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s no problem. It’s hard to find time to keep things in line with our schedules, thought i’d help out a little.” He pauses for a moment and goes to play with his fingers and realizes he doesn’t have his usual ring to fidget with. He’s nervous and that was one of his tics, but I pretend not to notice and I wipe down the table. </p><p>“Sal, uuuuh... Weird question but did you clean my desk?” I know where he’s going with this. </p><p>“I did. Books in place, papers in stacks. Why?” I say innocently. </p><p>“There’s a... There’s a notebook... it’s for my therapist and stuff... sensitive info in there.” He’s sweating and his eyes are pleading that I don’t know anything. The guilt hits me harder than ever now, but I can’t do that to him, I don’t want to shatter that trust. </p><p>“I didn’t snoop around man, it’s none of my business and this is your space, I respect it even if i’m in your body.” His tensions seem to ease in that moment and his shoulders slumped to a relaxed position. I feel like crap lying to him like this, but if it means his comfort, then it’s a harmless white lie. I mentally make a promise that nothing I read would ever leave my memory, and that’s all it will ever remain to be: simple memories. </p><p>“Okay, thanks man. I’m gonna head back to your place and hope that when I wake up i’m surrounded by my cats and not a face full of apnea mask.” He jokes to me as he gathers his stuff to head back out. </p><p>“Make fun of my sleep apnea all you want, but now you know the pain I live with!” I joke with him as I let him out. We said good night to each other, and just like that I was left alone in the silence of Q’s home. It was late already so I figured I close this night out already and head to sleep. </p><p>I cleaned myself up and prepared for bed, slipping into a pair of pajama pants and brushing my teeth. I took one final look into the mirror hoping that when I woke up, I wouldn’t need a mirror to see his face. All I want tomorrow is to just give Q a hug as myself again. </p><p>I crawl into the sheet with the cats cuddled up against me. The cats have kind of grown on me today, dare I say that maybe I learned to love them a bit today. I close my eyes and shift around until I was in blissful rest. </p><p>When I woke up at last and opened my eyes, I saw as the husky rays of the sun shone through my window and the familiar hun of my sleep apnea machine filled my ears. I peel it off my face and rub off the sleepy sensation from my entire face. I lean over and grab my phone to see a text from Q waiting for me</p><p>We’re back in business baby! </p><p>Was all it read and I smiled to myself. I walked to the bathroom and was met with the delightful sight of my true reflection. It felt so good to be back in my own body, in my own house. </p><p>I head to the kitchen and fix myself up a griddled PB and J and sit at the table and eat with nothing but my thoughts to occupy me. Through that whole mess, I didn’t question the switch, I didn’t question why then. I only had one lingering question that seemed so insignificant:</p><p>What happened with Q and that lunch with Joe. I wonder if he found out some of my own sensitive information and didn’t say anything just like I had. Maybe one day I’ll be able to solve that mystery, but it just won’t be solved today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friends With Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Q and Sal had grown to become friends with benefits, but it’s always only a matter of time before someone grows more serious feelings. It’s also only a matter of time before those feelings slip into the open.</p><p>Warning: smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fun and exhilarating at first, but then again that’s how it always starts for anyone in the agreement of a “friends with benefits” relationship. </p><p>It started as talking about sexual fantasies, then trailed to sexual experiences, then it dissolved into dirty talk to each other. That’s where the mess began, and I initiated it as a joke at first. Never once would I have thought he would start doing it back, and I would have never thought it would have turned me on as much as it did. One thing led to another and he rocked me hard that night to say the least. </p><p>From then on, it became a bad habit. We both talked it out and mutually agreed on this unconventional dynamic. Whenever I was alone at home and in the mood, a quick text would summon Q faster than you could ever possibly imagine. I felt the same way whenever he would shoot me a naughty text or two and wanted nothing but to feel him again. We used each other as an easy access to relieve the tension we had, and relieve me it did. </p><p>However, I knew it my mind was only a matter of time before one of us caught actual feelings for the other, it was a game of romance Russian roulette. In this round of the tragic case: I was the one shot in the ass by cupid’s bow and I fell hard for Q. </p><p>At first, before the feelings took over, he just seemed sexy to me. His devilish smirk, his half hooded eyes when I knew he was up to no good, his baritone voice that made my skin rumble as he spoke, and —this sounds weird but — every detail of his arms and hands made me weak. The hands that gripped at my hips, the thick fingers that spread me open, the way his muscles bulged whenever he pumps my cock as I ride him, the veins that became more visible during our most intimate times. God.</p><p>But as time went on, when we weren’t getting it on, his character shifted in my mind. The softness of his smirk and smile that seemed to radiate like the sun, the way he lit up whenever he dove deep into a conversation or subject he was passionate about, and the way his eyes took on a different light when it was just innocent fun. I tried flushing it all out of my head, I tried to ignore it. But ignoring it seemed to make everything worse and my heart run wild, it only made me want him more knowing I probably couldn’t have him. </p><p>So now here I am stuck in a cycle of physical intimacy with a helping of romantic crisis on the side. I have no clue how he feels about all of this, and quite frankly i’m too scared to find out the truth for fear of things growing estranged. I slowly grew more nervous and felt small around him, unsure of what to do. </p><p>We were on set in an office building and things were rolling slowly since there were a lot of technical difficulties with cameras and other equipment. This left me and the other guys to just stand around and twiddle our thumbs until the problems were fixed. When I look to Q, he starts giving me the eyes, the ones that meant he was up to no good. He looked around and sneakily groped my ass and it made me jump. </p><p>“Q, you’re kidding me. We are out in public and, even worse, on set. Knock it off.” I whisper yell through the side of my mouth to him scared that he’ll make a scene and someone will see. He does nothing but smirk knowing how he was getting on my nerves and continues for another 10 minutes to brush a hand against my ass or brush his hand against my crotch and inner thigh. He knows what he’s doing, and I won’t deny that it was starting to make me hard. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom, be right back.” I announce and escape the scene. I detour and hide myself away in a side office and lock the door. </p><p>Sal: You better get in here and finish what you started. </p><p>I sent a quick text to Q and looked down to the now sizable problem in my pants. I dip a hand into my pants and rub my hard on through the fabric of my boxers, biting my lip to stifle my moans and get my engine revving for when Q finally shows up. When the knock rang out, I sat there for a second in silence unsure of who it was beyond the door. </p><p>“C’mon Sally baby, let me in.” He whispers through the door and I feel myself get even harder at the sound of his voice and the thought of knowing what’s about to come once I open that door and let him in. I quickly get up and swing the door open. There he was standing tall. He closes the door and locks it before pinning me up against the wall and wasted no time slipping his tongue into my mouth and moaning with hands feeling up all over me. </p><p>“You’re bad, Brian. We could get caught.” I say pushing him away for just a second to catch my breath. His hands start working at my belt and he pulls my waist in close to his and grinds up against me. </p><p>“That’s the whole fun sweetheart. Now just keep quiet and we won’t have to worry.” My pants fall down to my ankles and Q bends me over the desk in the room. He pushes my boxers down my thighs and I listen carefully as I hear the clatter of his belt coming undone and I wiggle my ass in anticipation and smirk over my shoulder to Q who had his eyes locked on it. “Fucking gorgeous.” He whispers out and I feel him take a handful of the meaty flesh and give it a hearth squeeze. I feel the head of his cock pressing against my ass before sinking in deep and stretching me out. </p><p>“Oh fuck Brian~” I say a little too loudly and his hand covers my mouth. </p><p>“Not too loud sweetheart. We don’t want anyone finding out where we disappeared to.” He starts thrusting roughly into me hitting all the right spots that make my eyes roll back into my head and it feels like a rush of euphoria hearing him talk so dirty to me. He nibbles at my ear before whispering out in a low tone with steamy breath: “But I bet you want that, huh? You would just love for everyone to find out our dirty little secret. Want everyone to know just how much of a slut you are for me.” My quiet muffled moans fill the room along with the sound of skin on skin and the occasional grunts from Q. </p><p>Q removes his cock leaving me feeling empty until he lifts me up and sits me on the edge of the desk and fills me right back up again. I prop myself up on my elbows and watch as Q slams into me. I bite down on my lip so hard to stifle all my groans to the point where the familiar taste of iron lightly coats my taste buds. I feel my climax rising and begin to pump my own needy dick, but Q slaps my hand away. </p><p>“No. I want you to cum untouched, the only thing that will make you cum will be my fucking cock.” He says as his hips snap harder into mine which send me closer and closer to my release as I feel it building in my core. I lean up and bring his face in close and open mouth kiss him, and he’s quick to return it, arms holding me steady. </p><p>Before I knew it, my eyes were screwed shut as I came all over my stomach. Q quickly pulled out and pumped himself to his climax and he released all over me, adding to the mess. As he helps clean me up he leans in and gives me a tender kiss, and that’s when I made my fatal mistake and it all spilled. </p><p>“God, I love you. That felt so good, Bri.” He stiffened up and his eyes went wide with shock, so did mine after I realized what slipped out of my mouth. I didn’t know what to say and I don’t think he did either. We both finish fixing ourselves up to our proper appearances and retreat back to set without saying anything else. </p><p>The rest of shooting on set was awkward between the two of us, it was so bad to the point where Joe and Murr could see something going on. They asked us if we were fine, I lied saying I was really tired, Q lied saying he felt a little under the weather. They raised a brow but ended up shrugging it off and we went about our day. </p><p>We wrapped up for the day and Q and I were alone in the parking lot, and I just couldn’t take it anymore. There was no point in ignoring the elephant in the room. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have said it, I know, but geez you can’t be surprised that one of us ended up catching some kind of deeper feelings Brian. It was bound to happen.” I say feeling the frustration building. </p><p>“Sal, this isn’t what I was expecting to happen..” He says as he looked everywhere else but me. Is he serious? I stop in my tracks and so does he. </p><p>“Well what did you expect? Me to just be available at your disposal whenever you’re lonely? Is that all I am to you Brian, a quick easy fuck?” My voice is raising and I can see him slowly beginning to match energies with me as his defenses raise. Right from the get go I don’t hold anything back and I just bring out the finer points in the big picture. </p><p>“YOU started this whole thing, this was YOUR idea and now you’re trying to blame me for your feelings?” He spits back to me and I feel heat boiling in my chest and my head is throbbing. </p><p>“Well it takes two to tango Brian, your dick doesn’t just magically appear in my ass you know. You could have easily told me no whenever we hooked up and that could have been it, it could have been done and over with so easily. You have just as much of a role in this as I do, don’t play that with me.” My fists are clenched and I feel tears beginning to mist my eyes and my nose starts to become slightly runny at the heat in my sinuses from the boiling rage. He seems taken aback by my brave attitude but doesn’t spare a second to rebuttal back. </p><p>“You know what Sal, it’s not my fault that you caught feelings. It’s also not my fault that I don’t feel the same. Not everything can be on Sal’s terms and what Sal wants. News flash: the world doesn’t revolve around you princess.” The anger from my face quickly fades into shock then to melancholy. He really went there. Hot and heavy tears spill from my eyes as I stand there speechless. Q stands before me breathing heavily because of how mad he is, and I know he meant every word. There wasn’t any trace of regret on his face, and I think that’s what crushed my heart the most. I turn away silently and start walking to my car without looking back. </p><p>“Didn’t know having feelings was so selfish of me.” I quietly. </p><p>“Sal... That’s not—“</p><p>“No, you’ve made yourself clear to me. Don’t bother calling or texting me then, watch some porn and use your hand like a real man instead of using someone else for your sick pleasure.” I cut him off and get in my car and lock my doors not wanting to hear anything else from him. </p><p>I just sit there staring out the windshield to a blank concrete wall as silent tears fell down my face and onto my lap. It stung, it ached, and it burned all at the same time. In all my years of being alive and in all my years in the dating ring, I don’t think an altercation has ever hurt me as bad as this. </p><p>I hear the echoes of his jeep starting up and leaving the parking garage, and I start crying harder. Maybe he needed time to cool off, maybe I did too, but it didn’t stop the pain that everything he told me caused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Adult Entertainment (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal had made a bold statement saying he could last longer than Q watching porn. They both decide to put those words to the test and placed a bet in typical joker fashion: loser gets punished by the winner. </p><p>Warning: Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a week since their porn escapades that doubled as a steamy night in and they were ready for their next challenge, one that Sal had proposed afterwards: how much could they handle before they came undone untouched?</p><p>Rules were worked out between the two: They weren't allowed to cum for a whole week to up the challenge, their hands were to be restrained the night of, they both would have their own dildo to use for some sort of pleasure (Sal suggested it), they would both throw together a playlist of porn to play for them to watch on the couch together. They would have no clue what videos they put into the playlist for the other so when they finally put themselves to the test, they would each be pleasantly surprised. Bottom line was: first one to cum gets a punishment. Simple and clean cut rules and regulations for another hot night. </p><p>Knowing the rules, it didn't stop them from finding certain loop holes that they both didn't mind but drove them crazy. There was only two words to describe the excruciating week: Edging and teasing. Sal's favorite thing to do was to bend over in front of Q, giving him a full show of his ass or "accidentally" grind his ass against Q at any opportunity he could. The farthest he's gone to torture Q was waking him up with a surprise blow job and pulling away to go and shower once he was close, this was the moment where Q almost lost his mind. As for Sal, Q would start talking dirty to him, sweet nothings serenading him and tantalizing his senses, then he would start rubbing his hands over his bulge and sometimes go as far as to start jerking him off. The moment Sal was close to cumming, he would back away and just leave him in that desperate state and quickly reminded him of the week's rules. A taste of his own medicine. </p><p>By the time the seven days were finally done and over with, they felt so sensitive and as though the mere thought of release would be enough to get them hard and close. </p><p>They gathered all their things for the evening in the living room, the screen was already lit up and loaded up with their filthy playlist of porn, the blinds were drawn to a close to hide their dirty shenanigans from wandering eyes, and both men were stripped down to their boxers each sporting a semi hard on. </p><p>"How you feeling about this baby?" Q questions to Sal as he helps tie up his arms behind his back. </p><p>"Like this is going to be the hardest i've cum since my teenage years." He jokes. His wrists are tightly (but safely) bound behind his back and the sensation of the restraint turns him on. Q helps remove his boxers and sees already how hard Sal is and feels himself twitch at the sight. "You don't need to prep me by the way, got that bit covered." Sal gives him a wink and Q felt his soul leave his body, but little did Sal know that Q had a surprise up his own sleeve. </p><p>Sal managed to help sloppily and loosely handcuff Q despite his arms being behind his back, he got on his hands and knees and took the band of his boxers between his teeth and gently pulled them down allowing Q to spring to life. When Q turned around to go sit on the couch, Sal felt as though he could've unraveled right then and there. </p><p>"Brian Quinn you naughty man." In between the mountains of flesh tucked away was a butt plug that Q had snuck inside of him earlier that day to prep himself. </p><p>"Wasn't used to having something in me, so I took the extra step." Q reaches for the toy and slowly pulls it out, sad that he feels so empty, but eager knowing something better is to come. "Well Sally boy, time to put your money where your mouth is. Lets see which one of us can last longer." Q sat himself on a dildo, slowly sinking down relishing in the full sensation of it all with a low hum. Sal joins in next to him with his own toy slowly entering him until he was fully seated with the toy poking at his prostate, making him close his eyes and bite his lip. </p><p>They take a moment to catch their breath and stare at the screen with a thumbnail of the video to play with a giant pause symbol over it. They look at each other, then to their tied up arms, then to the remote sitting on the coffee table in front of them. </p><p>"Brian Michael Quinn if you do what I think you're about to do." All Q does is smile and take his foot and press the play button on the remote with his big toe. Sal looks to him in disgust and makes a mental reminder to sanitize the shit out of the remote after all is said and done. </p><p>The first video begins and it was Q's first pick: A basic vanilla porn, missionary position, minimal action, just something to get the blood pumping. Q sat in his seat and shifted slightly and felt as the toy moved around inside of him, gently grazing that special bundle of nerves, he bit his lip and hummed. Sal was trying to resist all urges to start bouncing on his toy and finally get the release he craved, but he was stubborn enough to hold himself back just to prove a point. Video one was short and over with pretty fast, but it did leave the two standing at full attention and already leaking pre-cum at the tip. </p><p>Next was Sal's choice in video, things were slowly starting to pick up now. It was the same video of that girl riding a guy the first time they had watched porn together a week ago. Memories flooded quickly into Sal's head that sent shockwaves to his cock and he found himself bouncing a little to release some tension. When his eyes glanced over to Q, he watched as his dick twitched in agony, now was time to play a little dirty. </p><p>"Brian, Nothing will ever compare to the way you fucked me hard that night. The way your hard cock slammed into my tight hole and filled me right up, fuck Bri, it drives me mad just thinking about it." Sal spoke in a sultry seductive tone and watched as Q's eyes began to haze with lust and his hips began to flick upwards in search of pleasure. He remembered the sensation vividly and recalled the way Sal felt and looked that night, the way he channeled a whole new side of him that was so sexually charged, and the dirty talk. The dirty talk is what turned him on the most, the way Sal described how horny and desperate he was without him. "Seems that you're thinking about it too, huh? Thinking about slamming into me until i'm a whining mess below you begging to cum because i've been teased all week, watching me lose control in your arms and knowing you're the one that made me unravel." Sal kept painting such a clear picture for Q and he felt himself getting closer and closer to the euphoria he's sought for a whole week. </p><p>But the realization that he was so close made him stop all his movements. Despite the disappointment and feeling the welling sensation die down in his pelvis, he knew what Sal was trying to play, and he refused to lose for such a pitiful reason, he would prove he had more self control. Q brought himself back down and watched the rest of the video through and knew his next choice was coming up on the queue. </p><p>When the video began, Sal's senses felt heightened and as though his pores were shooting out lightning. Q bit his lip and smirked as he watched Sal begin to frivolously bounce on the couch next to him. Checkmate. </p><p>On occasion if the couple was feeling extra daring or knew they'd be apart for a while, they would whip out whoever's phone was closest and hit record. It was their own personal collection of self made porn that they would indulge in whenever the mood struck them individually. Q had built up quite the collection and often turned to it when his imagination just wasn't enough to get him off. Now he used it as his personal ammunition, and he knew he was getting exactly what he wanted. </p><p>The screen was lit up with the low quality phone footage of Sal bobbing his head up and down on Q's dick. Filthy wet noises emanating out of Sal as he took Q further and further into his mouth making the man above him a filthy moaning mess. </p><p>"Fuck baby, your pretty little mouth feels so good around my cock. Come on now, you can take a little more darling, I know you can." His voice is smooth and baritone, he speaks softly as a hand comes into frame and tangles into his hair and brings him down more soliciting a few gags from Sal as his nose hit Q's stomach. </p><p>Sal at this point was fucking the toy inside of him like his life depended on it with the video playing fueling him further. He forgot all about the bet, he didn't care if he lost, he didn't care what his punishment would be, he wanted one thing now and he was focused on getting it. Q knew at this point he had gotten what he wanted, and all he wanted now was to watch the man he loved unravel before him. He smiled in victory and had already began plotting his special arrangements for Sal once this was all over. </p><p>"Sal, please, if you keep that up i'm gonna bust baby." Sal felt heat rising fast in his abdomen, each time Q's voice echoes from the TV, he felt it building quicker. His hips bucked in desperation</p><p>"Sally baby, are you close?" Sal lets out a whine in response unable to form actual words. It was enough to give Q an answer. "Look at you, getting off watching yourself pleasure me. Sensitive and desperate, so easily submissive to your desires. You're a dirt little slut for me aren't you? Do it then Sally baby. Cum for me on the dildo just like you did when you were horny and needy." And just like that, with mere words and another slam of his hips downward, Sal was sent into blinding ecstasy. His torso going tense as he hunched over at the relieving sensation, hot thick ropes of white shooting out of him hard. </p><p>He collapses on his side allowing the toy to slip out of him gasping for breath feeling the energy draining quickly as sweat drips down the temples of his head. Q manages to slip his hands out of the cuffs that were (thankfully loosely wrapped around his wrists and get up off the couch to untie Sal. </p><p>"Are you okay? Did that feel good?" Sal, still in a haze smiles and nods and takes a gentle hand to Q's cheeks and brings him in for a kiss. "Do you think you could handle more?"</p><p>"I haven't cum in a week and i've got a lot of pent up energy." Q's eyes go dark as he gives his signature devilish grin to the man in his arms. </p><p>"Well then, my love. It's time for your punishment then."Q picks Sal up bridal style and quickly retreats off to the bedroom for more comfort. He lays Sal down on the bed and crashes their lips together in desperation for some physical affection. "You remember the safe-colors right baby? Say it for me so I know you know it." Q says against his lips, panting. </p><p>"red for stop, yellow for slow, green to go." Sal says frantically as he physically begs to be touched more as he runs his hands all over Q's body, relishing in the warmth and the small details that he adored. Q began to rub his hand against Sal's cock as he feels it come back to life quickly and smirks against his lovers lips. </p><p>"Very good, don't be ashamed to use it because you might need it tonight darling." Q leaves the room for a moment leaving Sal slightly disappointed until he returned with hands behind his back. "Since you can't seem to hold back, let's see just how much it takes until I break you." He brings out the very same dildo Sal had been using earlier along with the bottle of lube. </p><p>"Brian, I don't need lube, i'm already prepped." Sal said confused looking at the items in his boyfriends hand. </p><p>"Just you wait and see darling. Now, I want to watch you fuck yourself in your tight little hole with this, the same way you described to me." He hands Sal the toy and grabs the chair from Sal's work desk and seats himself by the bed with a view of everything he admired on his bare lover. </p><p>Sal shifts up on the bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows with the toy lying next to him. He pumps his aching cock a few times and his eyes shifts over to Q who is working a tight fist around his own aching hard on. </p><p>"Don't be shy baby, keep going." Sal's hands trail further beyond his cock and his fingers circle around his entrance before he stick them in, feeling as he so easily takes them in. His fingers slide in and out of himself, twisting and scissoring himself open he tilts his head back to let out a long soft moan. He puts on a show for his one man audience as he grabs the dildo and slowly inserts it into himself, relishing in the fact that he can freely pleasure himself again. </p><p>Q continues stroking himself watching the spectacle before him and taking in each and every detail of it. The way Sal gasps every time the dildo disappeared into him, how his eyes never once tore away from his cock and the dildo inside of him, the way he slowly began to build up speed in attempts to chase another high. Q matched pace with Sal and imagined how it felt to be fucking him right then and there. </p><p>"Are you gonna cum again so soon? Let's cum together baby, i'm so close. Faster, fuck yourself faster." Q's grip tightened around the base of his cock, shallowly pumping his hand in rapid movement. Sal obeyed and shoved the dildo into him harder and faster and felt as it nudged up against his sweet spot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... FUCK!" Q released all over him self, chanting the word over and over again in a scratchy voice as he threw his head back and groaned at the sensation of his climax. Seeing this was enough to send Sal over the edge untouched again for a second time and he slowly began to remove the dildo, but Q was quick to stop him. "Not just yet, love." Sal whimpers as he feels Q stroking his extra sensitive cock and kissing against his neck in his most delicate spots. </p><p>Q pulled away for a moment and lubed up his fingers and continued to nibble and leave hickeys all over Sal. His fingers trailed down and pressed against Sal's already stretched hole, stretching it more little by little. Sal folded his arms around Q's neck, bringing him in closer to his body as he closed his eyes and moaned at the heightened feeling. He pumped his finger in and out and slowly added another, and then another. Sal was a whining mess, the feeling of being stretched so much, his body was so sensitive after cumming twice, and he knew there was only more coming. </p><p>"Since you love that dildo so much but you can't resist my cock, why not have both darling." Sal's eyes shoot open as he feels Q's member pressing up next to the dildo. </p><p>"Brian that's too much, I can't, i'm so sensitive baby." He was gripping hard at Q's forearms as he felt him slowly slide in. Sal had never felt so filled before, he was left speechless with his jaw hung open letting gasps and groans out. </p><p>"It's a punishment, you don't get to say no." Q growls in his ear, but then quickly looks Sal in his eyes and drops his dominating demeanor for just a second. "Color?" </p><p>"Yellow." Q stops as he's buried to the hilt inside of Sal, sweaty foreheads pressed together. The man below him is panting and bathing in the wave of pleasure as he adjusts to the two cocks inside of him. "Green Brian, green. Fuck me please." Sal whispers out and Q wasted no more time and starts slamming into Sal and takes a free hand to move the dildo in the same rhythmic motions as his hips. </p><p>"Brian! Oh my god. Fuck Brian it's so much i'm gonna cum again." Sal frantically takes his leaking cock in his hand and pumps himself in rhythm with Q's hips that relentlessly smack into his. </p><p>"Look at you taking two cocks like the slut you are, I can feel you getting tighter and I know you're close. Do it, cum again." He's whining and whimpering until his body convulses and releases another load onto his body, but Q showed no signs of stopping and didn't slow his pace, he only took the dildo out of Sal and placed it aside and continued to rail the poor man. Sal lays there limp with tears of pain and pleasure slowly rolling down his face because his body feels like it's on fire after cumming for a third time. </p><p>"Brian please, it hurts." Sal's voice had gone hoarse from moaning so loudly and screaming from the waves of sensations. </p><p>"Come on baby, i'm almost there, just one more time, do it one more time for me baby please." Brian starts stroking Sal's over-sensitive cock and kisses him, feeling their tongues swirling together and feeling his lips vibrate with his whimpers. Sal's cries get louder and louder again as he feels himself teetering on the edge of another orgasm, Q speeds up his movements and tightens his grip on Sal's leaking member until he spills over again with a loud cry. With a final thrust Q releases into Sal and collapses on top of him. "You were so good for me, so hot beneath me baby, I love you so much." Like a mantra, Q keeps giving a tired over stimulated Sal loving words as they lay there to catch their breath and cool down for a moment. </p><p>He helps clean up the mess all over his lover and starts filling up the tub for the two of them. They step into the warm water, Sal sat between his legs and took in the sweet nostalgic scent of bubble bath and the massaging fingers that work on cleaning his hair. </p><p>"You feel okay Sal? Was it too much?" Q asked in a soft voice as he washes the shampoo out of his hair. </p><p>"I'm okay babe, really, I would have said red. It was just really intense and now i'm just really tired." Q smiles to himself and rests his head on Sal's shoulder and wraps his arms around his torso. </p><p>"I just wanted to make sure. You know how much I love you, right?" He nuzzles his nose up against his wet skin and leaves butterfly kisses. </p><p>"How much is that?" </p><p>"More than you could ever imagine." Sal giddily giggles and leans back onto Q's warm body. He may have lost a bet, but honestly, it didn't feel like losing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Switch it Up (Q’s POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For some mysterious reason, Q and Sal wake up in the other’s body. After a quick pep talk they both agree that they’ll pretend to be each other for the day and hope they’re back to normal the next day. Q heads out for lunch with Joe as Sal and finds out some interesting information that piques his interest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft humming noise fills my ears as I slowly become conscious as my sleepy state wears away. Cool air pushes against my nose and it feels like there's something on my face. I open my eyes and my hand goes to rub my eyes but is met with the mask covering my face. </p><p>"AAAH!" I pull the mask off, startled and then my eyes shift to my room. The thing was: this wasn't my room. It was far too clean to be my room. "What am I doing in Sal's room? He never lets anyone in here." I say out loud then quickly cover my mouth with my hand. That was not my voice that came out. </p><p>I quickly jump out of bed and walk to the mirror and i'm quickly met with Sal's reflection instead of my own.</p><p>"No shit." I say in awe as I stare at the reflection before me. I look to my arms and see all the familiar tattoos that were set permanently in Sal's skin. I run my fingers through his unkept beard. He really needs to trim this mess. And finally, I lift up the leg of my shorts to reveal the iconic Jaden Smith tattoo and have a good laugh all by myself. </p><p>I look around his room since it was a spectacle I rarely saw; The mask was his stupid sleep apnea mask, every detail of his room was perfect and not a thing was out of place, unlike how things are in my room. When I thought back to my own room, a sudden realization hits me like a truck. </p><p>My journal. </p><p>I left it out in the open for anyone who isn't me to find it and snoop through. The one person who is most likely to find it in this scenario: Sal. Assuming he's the one in my body that is. He's the one person I don't want reading that right now. I crumble into complete panic mode in search for his phone. After shuffling around and making sure everything it put back properly, I find it inside his bedside drawer. I scroll through his contacts quickly and find mine. 'Q-T pie' how cute, a clever play on my name. I quickly hit call and wait for the dial tone to die down. </p><p>"Hello?" His voice — actually, my voice technically — comes through the speaker and I couldn't be happier to hear it. </p><p>"Sal! Thank god you picked up. What the hell is going on?!" </p><p>"I guess we switched bodies or something. You don't have anything important to do today that would need me to be you... right?" Is this what I really sound like all the time? I think for a moment and realize today is the one day I have off from any responsibilities. </p><p>"No, I don't have anything. Do you have anything I have to do for you?" Please say no, please say no. </p><p>"Pretty sure I got lunch with Gatto today, nothing else I can think of. But check my calendar in my phone just in case, and for the love of god DO NOT destroy my house." I quickly hang up not wanting to hear his endless ramblings about the cleanliness of his house. I know the rules around here, i've been friends with him for most of our life. Besides, I wouldn't even dream of messing up his house. We did that once and he was a little bitter about it for a while. </p><p>Lunch with Gatto, huh? That's not too bad, it could be worse. I check his calendar then quickly look to a clock. </p><p>"Shit I need to get rolling already!" I throw on whatever clothes I could find that made for a 'normal' Sal outfit, grabbed my keys, and bolted out the front door. I meet Joe out in front of the hole-in-the-wall restaurant we all usually go to and he greets me with a beaming smile. </p><p>"There he is! America's sweetheart." He pulls me into a hug and we head on inside. I feel the pressure on me as I try to act in the most Sal way I can, but I don't know if i'm forcing it too much or not showing it enough. "Sal, are you okay? I know you're nervous all the time but you seem extra nervous today." He chuckles as he looks over the menu. My palms feel sweaty but I know he would never guess that I was trapped in his body, but if he did that'd be way too much to even try and explain. </p><p>"Just, you know, over thinking things again. That's all." I flip through the menu trying to avoid eye contact. As I look at the pages the words seem jumbled and as though it's not english anymore. When I entered Sal's body, did I seriously get his nerves too? This feeling of dread and anxiety is miserable. </p><p>"Does it have to deal with Q again?" I stop and go frozen for a second. Deal with me? And what does he mean by 'again'??</p><p>"W-what do you mean." I look up and see his piercing blue eyes matched with a smug look that he always had. </p><p>"C'mon dude, don't play coy like that. Are you having another crisis over your crush on him and telling him like you're some high-school girl?" My eyes go wide at the sudden information being poured on me. Does Sal seriously have a crush on me? There's so many questions I want to ask Joe now but I can't. </p><p>"It's just. Uuuh, that I... y'know. I want to but... oh boy..." I stutter and stumble terribly over my words, unsure of what to say or even how to get it out without sounding like a complete idiot. I fidget with my fingers in hopes of relieving the nerves by playing with my ring only to be met with the realization that I don't have it, i'm not in my own body. Joe watches me struggle and can't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. </p><p>"You're so hooked on him that you're starting to sound like him. You sounded like a car engine trying to start." My face heats up and my mind feels like a whirlwind of emotions. How did I not know this? Sal's one of my best friends and we tell each other almost everything. </p><p>"He just. He makes me so nervous... In a good way! I don't know what to tell him." I spoke as myself in that moment, but I think it was fitting for Sal too. Joe's laughter dies down finally and he looks to me with soft remorse in his eyes. </p><p>"Listen buddy, i've said it once i'll say it again: Q is one of your best friends. You can't keep this secret forever, it's gonna burn you from the inside out. I know it's not an easy thing to get out in the open, but I think being honest is better than hiding." His words sink in deep below my skin until it settles. Even though it's being told to Sal, it still felt as though Joe was talking to me. </p><p>The waitress comes around and takes out order and our conversation diverts from there to more normal topics of discussion. I started settling into the acting role of Sal and things went smoothly from then on. As we ate, I couldn't help but wonder what Sal was doing at my place right now. I just hope he hadn't snooped where he didn't belong. </p><p>Lunch comes to a close and as we're walking to our cars, we have a little chat that loops back to the one we opened with. </p><p>"Joe, what do you think would happen if I told him?" I want to see things from another person's perspective. Now that i'm in Sal's body it'll be easier to get an honest perspective. He hums questioningly and goes quiet as he thinks. It's always weird and out of character seeing Joe go serious mode. But when he does, it's always the most enlightening experience. </p><p>"I think he'll be surprised. That's not a bad thing though, whenever anyone comes to you with feelings like that it's always surprising. He won't hurt you, I know that as a fact. He's dumb, not stupid. I know even if he doesn't feel the same, he'll still want to be your best friend. It might be a little weird though, but when aren't feelings weird? I'm sure everything will be okay, you two are like two peas in a pod. Just do it when you feel comfortable and it feels right. If you need anything you can always call me bud." He pats me on the shoulder and wishes me well as we part ways. Joe had always been the mature one out of all of us. </p><p>I decide not to go home yet, I wanted to take some time to just kind of be on my own. I walk through a near by park and take in everything around me. The rustling of the leaves, the voices that echo as I pass by people, the joyful laughter of kids running around, and the various greenery that stretches along the paths. Funny, I don't think I appreciate the outdoors as much as I should. </p><p>I sat on a bench alone and people watched for a bit. I wondered what it would be like if Sal were here with me. Would he confess to me here? Or would it be more private? What would he say? Questions kept flowing but I knew I wasn't allowed to have the answers. </p><p>Speaking of Sal, I wonder how he's doing. It's getting late and I should probably go and check to make sure my cats aren't dead or that he isn't dead because of the cats. </p><p>I drive to my house and it honestly feels incredibly surreal and dysphoric to be doing this in a car that isn't my own and a body that isn't my own as well. I step up to the door and decide to knock to make sure I don't give Sal a heart attack. When the door swung open, I saw myself standing there clutching at his chest. </p><p>"Fucking hell Q, you could've at least texted." So much for not giving him a heart attack. It did kind of slip my mind to tell him I was coming home. I hear meowing in the back and look down to see all my fluffy babies circling over to me. </p><p>"My babies!! Daddy's home!!" I push past Sal and get down to give all of them some love after being away from them for a day. I got so caught up in giving them love and attention that I completely forgot about our whole predicament. </p><p>"So how'd lunch with Gatto go? Did he suspect anything?" I pick up Brooklyn and think back on the conversations we had. I don't think Sal would want to talk about or want me knowing about something he isn't ready to, so I filtered all that out to find pieces I could safely tell him. </p><p>"Went fine. He did say that 'you' were acting strange today, he just said that i've been hanging out with Q too much. Little did he know that it was me!" He looks relieved and happy even. It's so weird seeing and hearing myself in front of me. I look around and see all three cats safe and sound and Sal still in one piece. I can still see the panic in his eyes, but it's not as severe as it usually is. "How were things here? You seem fine with the cats since you're not dead and none of them are missing."</p><p>"Things were fine. I did tidy up your room though, just thought i'd help you out a bit. If and when we switch back, just ask if you need help finding anything." Of course he cleaned stuff up for me. That's so Sal. But I wonder... Did he clean my desk and did he find my notebook? "Did you wanna order dinner or something?" He asks before I could even think about questioning his cleaning activities. Come to think of it, I think I worked off lunch walking through the park and had built up a little bit of an appetite. </p><p>"Well considering this technically is MY house, I say we eat my favorite pizza: a hot pepper pie from my favorite pizza joint. However, since you're me, you're gonna have to order." Sal huffs and all I could do was smile. No way am I calling my favorite pizza joint like this, they'll think i'm some psycho posing as me. </p><p>"Okay Q, c'mon dude you're kidding me. Speed dial?" I almost forgot I had them on speed dial, all I could do was chuckle and shrug as Sal worked on getting us some dinner. </p><p>As we ate we exchanged our shocking stories of how we realized we were stuck in our very own 'Freaky Friday' situation. We both came to a mutual agreement that we are both disturbed seeing what we're like from an outsider's perspective. We finish up eating and start cleaning up for the night. </p><p>"Thanks for cleaning up my place Sal." I say softly to him. </p><p>"Yeah, it's no problem. It's hard to find time to keep things in line with our schedules, thought i'd help out a little." I go to fidget with the ring I usually had on, but was met with an empty finger. I chew on my lip and just decide to jump to the question i've had on my mind all night with him. </p><p>"Sal, uuuuh... Weird question but did you clean my desk?" I feel heat rising inside my core and the outside of me feels frigid  as I break out in a nervous sweat. </p><p>"I did. Books in place, papers in stacks. Why?"</p><p>"There's a... There's a notebook... it's for my therapist and stuff... sensitive info in there." Please, please, please tell me he didn't find it. Please tell me he didn't read it. I don't know what i'd do if he did read it. I don't care if he read about my crush on him, but it's just the way I write about it that I don't want him knowing about. </p><p>"I didn't snoop around man, it's none of my business and this is your space, I respect it even if i'm in your body." I let out a sigh of relief as I feel my body start to relax. He was being genuine about it and it relieved me knowing I could trust him. I look out the window and see the street lights illuminating the empty roads and knew it was probably time to unwind for the night. </p><p>"Okay, thanks man. I'm gonna head back to your place and hope that when I wake up i'm surrounded by my cats and not a face full of apnea mask." I joke to him and I start gathering up my things to leave. </p><p>"Make fun of my sleep apnea all you want, but now you know the pain I live with!" I roll my eyes and he bids me good bye at the door. I drive along the quiet roads all the way back to Sal's place. Luckily it wasn't too far of a drive which meant it was a quick journey to bed. </p><p>I get myself cleaned up and make sure everything around the house is still in perfect condition for Sal. It's the least I could do for him after all since he cleaned my room and almost my whole house just for me. I can't wait to see him soon, like actually see him in front of me when were back in our bodies and just... hug him. </p><p>I slip into bed and look at the stupid apnea mask. </p><p>"Fucking..." I hesitantly put it on and attempt to drift to sleep. After being able to ignore it, I finally did go to sleep. </p><p>When I woke up, I was lying comfortably on my back with a heavy warmth resting on my chest. When I pried my eyes open, I saw little Benjamin cat peacefully snoozing away on top of me. My heart swelled with love to see my little felines surrounding me and snuggled up close. </p><p>"Benji... could you hop off please?" He opens his eyes, meows, and slides off. I look down to the rest of my body to ensure that it is in fact me. Tattoos, terribly out of shape body, voice... yup, i'm me again. </p><p>I quickly find my phone and shoot a quick text over to Sal:</p><p>We're back in business baby!</p><p>I hop over to my neatly organized desk and grab out my notebook:</p><p>It's crazy how some of the whackiest events in your life that seem like it will ruin a lot for you, actually turns out to be a eye opening experience that will probably stick with you for as long as you can properly remember it. Maybe it was all a dream, but I switched bodies with Sal. I learned a secret about him that I hope one day he'll have the courage to tell me, but maybe it was a sign for me to tell him what's been on my mind and in my journal. Yeah, maybe that's it. You know what, i'll write it here: I, Brian Quinn, am making it a point to finally be honest with my best friend about my feelings. I have nothing to fear really, and I can't wait to see the joys that come with opening up. It's in ink, it's in my heart, and it's my time to shine. Wish me luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Best Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal’s wedding has finally rolled around and Q watches helplessly as his heart breaks. Sal was in too deep and felt as though he couldn’t escape and succumbs to the festivities and says his “I do’s.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All dressed up in his tuxedo, Sal took a look into the mirror that stood before him and adjusted himself so he looked his best. Hair slicked back with gel and not a single strand out of place. Suit was perfectly tailored and freshly pressed, his bow sat perfectly on his neck. He looked to be the image of pure perfection on his special day. </p><p>"So how do I look fellas?" He gives a 360 spin with arms outstretched to give the full effect. The boys clamored together and looked in awe at the image of perfection their friend appeared to be. Strings of compliments wrapped around Sal and he took them all with grace, but deep inside he couldn't help but feel as though it was all wrong. </p><p>When he looked to one particular friend, he knew he was walking into a mistake. </p><p>Q stood there smiling, but it was the kind of smile that hid away a storm of clouds behind it, the one you give to people as to not worry them and reassure that everything is "okay." Q had feelings for Sal but had always set them aside since his best friend was happy with his girlfriend. He didn't want to be a home-wrecker and destroy the happiness that Sal had found in her. So he stood off to the side, smiling even though he felt pained inside. </p><p>Secret is: Sal had the same burning passion for Q. He never said anything because he was in deep denial about it, so much so that he never took his time to understand those feelings until he was engaged and planning his wedding. As he sat through meetings in preparation for this life changing event, it struck him like cupid's arrow to his heart. It was an epiphany that he wish he had sooner and would loom in this downward spiral of uncertainty. </p><p>"You look great Sal. Now let's get rolling, don't want to be late to your own wedding!" Q jokes and pats Sal on his shoulder to try and lighten himself up. He can't be selfish and writhe in his pitiful feelings, this is Sal's special day, not his. So just for today, he'd be trying extra hard to push his feelings down more than he usually would. </p><p>The ride in the limo to the chapel was filled with champagne and joyous commotion. But Q sat there silent, watching as Sal happily looked to all the others. He could have sworn though that just for a second, he saw that smile dissolve. He could have sworn that he saw in Sal what he saw in himself: disingenuous smiles and artificial happiness. But as fast as he blinked, it seemed as if his mind was playing tricks on him and what he saw was a figment of his over active imagination. </p><p>Q for the remainder of the time being had managed to switch himself into auto-pilot mode mentally. Mindlessly participating in superficial conversations and partaking in the free alcohol to further numb his nerves. Within a few blinks, there he stood at the head of the Chapel along side the other groomsmen with Sal front and center awaiting his muse to make her way down the aisle. </p><p>The sound of echoing organ pipes filled the room as the cliche wedding march played, all who attended stood and turned to the door that began to open. There she stood dressed in a beautiful white gown and adorned with a graceful veil, bathing in the sunlight that seeped in. Sal looked onto her and didn't feel much of anything, and that was the whole problem. </p><p>'When did the love run dry?' He asked himself inside. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, but when he was with her, it no longer felt right. He didn't feel complete, he didn't feel like this was where he was meant to be, he didn't feel as though he could happily spend the rest of eternity with her, he didn't feel the spark he fought so hard to keep alive anymore. </p><p>There she stood before him, glowing in all her glory with a smile as wide as the open sky. With shaky hands and jittering fingers, he lifts her veil over her head to reveal the woman he would now be bonded to. She coyly looks to him with a glimmer in her eyes and a pain tenses in his stomach. He was lying to himself and to everyone, he was especially lying to someone who lived in blissful ignorance to what was truly running rampant in his head. </p><p>Why can't he just tell her the truth, why couldn't he? Was it to avoid hurting her? He guessed that was part of it, she was sweet and lovely and didn't deserve to have her heart broken like that. Was it to save his own reputation? Partially. He just wasn't sure how people would react when they saw how 'in love' he was with her but then flipped over to what his heart truly desired. If he did end things, he wouldn't want to wait. If he had his way he would have Q's face held gently in his hands and their lips pressed together. </p><p>He wasn't stupid. He knew Q had a thing for him. He could see it and read it all too well within those puppy dog eyes of his. And that was the part that made things worse. He purposely held himself back and turned himself away from the harder road to love and settled for conventional and easy. He was his own worst enemy. It wasn't the reality he would allow himself to live in. </p><p>The minister continued with his speech and it got to the line that made Sal's stomach drop. </p><p>"If anyone objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." He pursed his lips together, he looked around to all the still faces in the room. Then his eyes met with his. </p><p>Q stood there watching as Sal looked around to everyone, almost as though he was internally pleading for someone to say something. He clasped his hands together and bit his tongue and refused to say anything. He trapped his confession in his throat with all his energy, giving up the life he fantasized with his best friend.</p><p>No objections were made in the moment of silence and the final moves were set into motion. Rings were placed on their fingers, vows were said, and it was all sealed with a kiss. It didn't feel sweet to Sal anymore, it felt like chains around his heart and a weight on his soul, but it was too late. </p><p>Within a blink of an eye they were at the reception sat at an elegantly decorated table flourished with roses, mums, and eucalyptus leaves. A toast was raised by each member of the bridal and groom party, glasses with bubbles in the beverage were raised to glimmer in the lighting. It was Q's turn to speak and he stood up, faltering as his legs had felt weak with nerves. </p><p>"To Sal, my best friend and the most important facet of my life. Nothing will surprise me more than you finally settling down with someone. It's even more surprising that you found someone that's willing to put up with your shenanigans... i'm just teasing." Light laughter erupts in the room as Q smiles down to his best friend. "But i'm truly happy for you, because you've taken the biggest step in your life with grace and a smile on your face. Here's to my lifelong best friend. May you bring each other eternal joy and always be there for each other! Cheers!" Sal's eyes began to mist up and his heart began to feel crushed. He raises his glass while his smile lowers. </p><p>'Eternal joy.' He thought to himself. 'I wish it was with you.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Light My Cigarette?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song inspo: Strawberries and Cigarettes by Troye Sivan</p><p>Sal decides to go out for a smoke at a house party but forgot a lighter, but a stranger is willing to help him out. His cigarette won’t be the only thing igniting tonight though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck I need a cig." I say quietly to myself as I look around to find the closest exit to the house. Among the flashing lights and sweating bodies, I push my way through with constant apologies spewing out of my mouth with each person I bump into. I make my way out of the stuffy room and am relieved with the refreshing crisp late night air. </p><p>I'm not a monster, I would never smoke inside of the house, especially not someone else's house. I pull out my pack of cigarettes from my pocket, flip the top open, and place one of them carefully between my lips. I check my pockets for my lighter but I can't seem to feel around for it. </p><p>"Fuck." I say frustrated as I pull the cigarette from my mouth. </p><p>"Need a light?" Before I could fully put the cigarette back into the pack, I look to where the voice comes from. A guy with shaggy hair and soft eyes stands there looking at me. His arm outstretches and offers up a lighter. </p><p>"Thanks." I place the cigarette back into my mouth and watch as the orange dancing flame ignites the end of it. I take a deep breath in watching as the end of the cigarette burns a beautiful amber color and feel as the smoke slowly trickles in. It burns the back of my throat in the best way and I feel my nerves begin to ease. I exhale and watch as the cloud of smoke slowly dissipates. "Name's Sal by the way." I flick away the ashes off of the end and look back to the gentleman stood before me, he's kind of cute i'll admit. </p><p>"Quinn. Friends call me Q though." He smiles and leans his back up against the side of the house next to me. </p><p>"Nice to meet you Quinn, you out here for a smoke too?" </p><p>"Nah, I don't smoke. Just out here for some fresh air and a good view." He winks over to me and I half choke on the air I was breathing. He starts chuckling at my miniature fit and his voice rumbles in my ears in the best way. </p><p>"Not a smoker but has a lighter, that's not weird at all." I take another long drag off of my cigarette. "It's probably better for you this way though, this is my nasty habit. I'm not proud of it."</p><p>"Well maybe I don't smoke, but maybe i'm a pyromaniac and that's why I have a lighter." He shoots a crazed look to me and I laugh as I blow out another cloud of smoke. </p><p>"With eyes like those, i'd guess you're too soft to be a pyromaniac." I fire back with some flirtatious attitude. He blinks a couple of times almost as a way to acknowledge the compliment and remind himself that they are in fact a feature on his face. He smiles and I felt my heart palpitate. I finish off the last puff of smoke and crush the butt of the cigarette under my foot. </p><p>"You wanna ditch this party and go on an adventure?" He looks at me with a questioning look on his face and a smile that said he knew what my answer was gonna be. We both look back to the front entrance that was barely cracked. Inside were strobing disco lights, a pool of sticky hot bodies melding together on the makeshift dance floor, and blaring music that made my chest thump with every beat and would definitely damage your ear drums. </p><p>"Go back into a gross party with sweaty drunks or get lost with a possible pyromaniac who let me use his lighter." I pause and scratch my chin dramatically which gets a good laugh out of him. "I'm kidding. Let's ditch this place! You seem pretty cool." We both walk out onto the sidewalk and the sounds of the party begins to fade behind us as we stray further and further away. </p><p>We get into his car and we were off on the road to who knows where. We talked about our favorite music until he rolled down the windows and blasted his music, we both sang along not caring who could hear us. He was a complete stranger but I had never felt more connected to someone, it felt like I was supposed to meet him. </p><p>We continued along the barren midnight roads of Staten Island, cigarette in my finger tips and smoke pouring out of my window. Every time I looked over to Quinn, there was just something hypnotic in his eyes, and that little smirk he had tugging at the corners of his lips hooked my heart in. </p><p>"So Casanova, where are you taking us?" I finally question, practically yelling over the music. He reaches for the volume and turns it down a few notches. </p><p>"Just to my favorite place in town." I should feel nervous that he's gonna kill me, but I trust him in a weird way. Maybe because I have let my guard down he most certainly WILL kill me. But I shrug my shoulders, at least i'll die in the hands of someone cute. </p><p>Soon were in an empty parking lot to what I assume is a park of some sorts. We get out and he takes me by the hand and guides me up on a hill. </p><p>"Oh yeah, you're definitely gonna kill me aren't you?" I joke. He rolls his eyes and we both sat down on the cool grass and look up to the sky. What I saw took my breath away: It was so poorly lit in the park that I could see the entire sky light up with speckles of light for once. Stars as far as the sky could reach, endless combinations of constellations that glistened beautifully. </p><p>"My favorite place. Away from people, away from commotion, tranquil." He says quietly. Our hands were at our sides and I feel the warmth of his palms smooth over the top of my head. I look down and my eyes trail up to his and my cheeks heat up. I haven't blushed because of someone in so long. It felt so right. </p><p>Our bodies lean in closer to each other and we allow everything to unfold naturally. Were kissing under the light of the moon and the stars. It was warm and inviting, sweet and simple. We pull away and our eyes flutter open and he snickers. </p><p>"What? Am I that bad of a kisser?" I say smiling as well because of his contagious laughter. </p><p>"No, not at all. You just taste like strawberries and cigarettes." Fuck. I forgot all about my nasty smokers breath, but at least my strawberry chapstick made up for that. </p><p>"That just gave me another reason to quit smoking. Can't be kissing hot guys tasting like an ash tray." We both laugh together and continue to look up to the stars. We trace pictures with our fingertips in the sky, playing connect the dots with each radiating sparkle in the sky. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling myself growing tired. </p><p>"Maybe I should take you home." He says as he helps me up off of the grass. </p><p>"But I don't want tonight to end." My shoulders slump and I pout a little. I truly didn't want such a peaceful night to end, and I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Quinn. We start to tread through the grass and back to the parking lot. </p><p>"Well I guess we'll just have to do this again then, huh? Only if you're up for it though." He looks over his shoulder to me and I felt my heart stop. I grow bashful and feel myself trying to find words to speak but i'm far too flustered. </p><p>"I... I just... I... Of course... I would love that." I finally get it out of my system and just give him a goofy shy smile. </p><p>"It's a date then." We both are sat back in his car and he takes me home, but now it was calm and quiet. I looked out the car window and looked to the sleeping neighborhood. We pull up to my home and I groan a little. I was comfortable in the seat, and it also meant that I would actually officially call it a night. Before I could leave the car he pulls me in for one final kiss. "Glad you took a chance on the potential pyromaniac?" He smirks against my lips. </p><p>"Only if you're glad that you took a chance on the guy that tastes like strawberries and cigarettes." I get out of the car and walk to my front door. </p><p>"Text me tomorrow, I want to see you again soon." I turn my head back to him and I nod my head and smirk. His car disappears into the night and i'm left alone in my house. I take everything out from my pockets and throw it onto a dish on the counter. Spare change, Quinn's number, and my pack of cigarettes. I stare at it in my hands and hesitantly dump them into the trash. </p><p>It's gonna be a hard habit to kick, but it'll be worth it. There's a lengthy list of reason why I should and will quit, Quinn just happens to be one of them now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. When it Rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal had always hated storms and Q was quick to jump to his rescue and distract him from the thing that pained his nerves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sal refused to leave his house. No way would he be caught anywhere outside. Why? It was storming pretty hard outside. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds that sealed away any sunlight from entering. It looked as though it was evening time when it was only one in the afternoon. Heavy bulbs of rain pattered onto windows, the sound echoing through the house. The sound of thunder rattled Sal's skull in the worst way and seeing the claps of lightning illuminate inside made him jump each time. </p><p>The cherry on top of everything was the power was out because of the storm. He was home alone and had no way of blocking out the sounds and sights that overwhelmed him. He wanted to call Q, but he didn't want to bother him with the silly inconvenience of having to coax his boyfriend through a petty storm. </p><p>But to his surprise, he wouldn't have to make any calls. His doorbell rang twice, the first one he couldn't hear over the sound of thunder rumbling outside. Shakily Sal answers the door and sees Q drenched in rain standing outside of his door with a shy little smile. </p><p>"What in the heaven's name is wrong with you?! Get inside you'll catch a cold!" Sal grabs him by his wrist and drags him inside. The warm air of the house hits Q and relief washes over him. "And make sure to take your shoes off."</p><p>"I know the drill Sally don't worry." He removes his shoes as told and leaves them by the front door. His arms wrap around himself to warm his goose-bumped freezing skin. </p><p>"Don't tell me you walked here like a nut case." Sal said synching his eyes shut for a moment as lightning struck down again outside. </p><p>"Well that's why I came because I know how you are about storms. But I didn't walk here, no. I'm crazy but not that crazy Sal." Sal's face goes soft as he pouts out his lip. Q cared so much that he didn't even need to make a call, he just came to provide him with love and comfort during a nerve wracking time for Sal. That's why he loved him so much. </p><p>"You softie. Let's get you dried up, I think I have one of your shirts that I snatched from you upstairs." They both head upstairs through the darkened house that Sal illuminated with his phone flashlight. In his room, Q dries the rain water off of him and replaces his damp clothes with dry ones instead. </p><p>"I have activities for the storm!" Q says all giddy as he pulls his shirt over his head and onto his body. Sal sits at the foot of his bed, legs shaking and fingers tapping against his thigh in unease as the storm rages on outside. </p><p>"And what might that be Bri?" Sal asks as he look to his boyfriend who leans in and gives a sweet peck on his lips. </p><p>"We'll be building a little fort downstairs." He grabs Sal and they both head back downstairs. </p><p>"How old are we again babe?" Sal giggles as the grab blankets and chairs and pull cushions off of the sofa. Normally this would annoy Sal to no ends, the sense of disorganization and messy clutter would have driven him insane. But something about the sweet child-like innocence of it all and the pure wholesome fun was enough for him to forget about all those cares. </p><p>"Old enough to have fun any way we want." Q plays music from his phone at full volume to hopefully flush out the thunder from outside, the sounds of it bouncing and echoing in the room. The smile to each other and they both get to work. Together they stack cushions together, lay soft blankets down on the floor, bring in chairs to create a blanketed roof, and throw some pillows and cushions inside for extra comfort. </p><p>Q's mission was half complete seeing as Sal had seemingly forgotten all about the storm that was outside. He loved how quickly invested Sal was, focused only on making sure everything for the pillow fort was perfect. He stood there for a moment and smiled and admired the man he grew to love so much. </p><p>"Come inside Q, we did a badass job." Sal crawled inside and disappeared into the warm comforts of their newly built fort with a beaming smile on his face. Q was quick to follow behind and squeeze in next to him. It was fairly dark inside and incredibly warm too. </p><p>"Look at that. We did this. Two fully grown men managed to accomplish something kids could only dream of." Sal was cuddled in close to Q and laughed at his statement. Music still played softly from beyond the thick layers of blankets that covered their fort, and the sounds of rain seemed minuscule now. </p><p>Sal finally felt his anxiety ease into comfort. His nerves finally gave him a rest. All the worrying had made him grow sleepy and the comfort and warmth of the fort and the sensation of Q snuggling him was adding to his sloth like state. Q noticed the tired feeling in his lovers eyes and he kissed his forehead. </p><p>"Is my Sally baby sleepy?" He said in a baby like tone which received a small smirk from Sal. He didn't respond, all he did was nod and flutter his eyes closed. "Rest my love. The storm will pass faster." Sal hummed in response and his body curled in and his eyes were sealed closed. Q held him carefully and watched as he slowly drifted into peaceful rest. </p><p>Q laid his own head back into all the cushions and felt himself grow a little groggy himself. There was some magic aura to this fort that made it irresistibly comfortable. He wasn't going to complain. His mission for the day was complete: help Sal through the storm and make sure he feels safe and okay. </p><p>"Sleep well my Sally." He says softly as he closes his eyes and drifted to sleep with Sal cradled in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Put On A Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal and Q partake in a lovely movie night together. The movie of choice: Magic Mike. This plants a variety of ideas in Sal’s head and Q was happy to make some of those ideas a reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were cuddled up on the couch watching movies together. They had been drinking, empty cans of beer bottles scattered about the coffee table in front of them. It was a terrible drunken decision to watch one of the Magic Mike movies, it was partly a joke, partly curiosity, and partly because the two just wanted to watch some muscle men putting on a good show. They were enthralled by it, especially Sal. He was practically salivating over the oiled up muscles on screen that bounced with each movement the men made. Q had other ideas in his head.</p><p>"You know, Murr always acts like he's the most attractive person. How funny would it be to see that little ferret dressed up like that surrounded by buff dudes and attempting to dance along with them." Q giggles at the sheer thought of that knowing him and the guys could definitely build up more on this brewing idea for a punishment. Sal chuckles along taking a nice slow sip from his beer can.</p><p>"I mean, someone might find it attractive. You don't have to be Chris Evans as Captain America kinda buff to dance like that and be eye candy." Q knew where he was going with this idea, but he was going to play naive and see where this road goes. </p><p>"And how do you know this Sal." His eyes flit down to his lover whose eyes meet with his own. His emerald eyes told a story of knowing, eyebrows were raised, and there was a big cheshire smirk tugging on his lips.</p><p>"Well I bet you could show up any of those guys on screen any day. The fangirls know it, I see some of the edits they make and boy do they make you look good. I would especially know because I get to see a little piece of this eye candy every day." Sal drags his fingertips across Q's chest and bites his lip at the thought of Q stripping before him and putting on a show. His fantasy went much deeper than that though. He could so clearly imagine the man in a risque fire fighter uniform and dancing to some suggestive music just for him to see.</p><p>"Is that so?" Q could see the hungry look written all over Sal's face. Q places his can down and removes himself from the couch, scooting the coffee table away to allow him more free space to put on a performance. Music was playing from the movie which perfectly set the tone for the moment that was about to unfurl. Sal looked on as Q stood tall before him. "Well just sit back and enjoy the show Sally." Q began to slowly undo all the buttons that lined his shirt, each button beginning to reveal the naked flesh underneath as he gyrates his hips to the music.</p><p>No longer was Sal focused on the film, it seems as though both of them had completely erased it from their attention. Now, Sal had focused all of his energy on his boyfriend acting as a stripper and slowly removing all his clothing before him. He swallows thickly and feels heat rising in his cheeks.</p><p>Q's shirt was now fully opened to reveal his chest and stomach which were covered in faint love bites that were left proudly by Sal, a physical reminder of all the lewd things they do together and who he fell in love with. He struts on over to Sal, leaning in with a hand on the back of the couch for support and grinds his hips into the air. </p><p>"You like what you see baby?" His voice drops, with a gruff scratch to it that made Sal twitch in his pants. He hops onto Sal's lap and straddles him, he shakes off his shirt and it falls to the floor. He takes his hands and glides his thumbs and palms along his jawline, lifting it gently to expose the skin of his neck. Q leans his slowly, licking the untainted flesh and then nibbling a few hickeys onto him. He can feel the vibrations of Sal humming against his lips and he smiles. </p><p>"Brian.." Breathlessly he says as he closes his eyes to savor the sensation of Q against his body and places his hands on his lovers hips. His back is now arching off the couch, aching to feel more of the warmth Q has to offer him. In rhythm with the music, Q slides down off the couch and onto his knees between Sals legs. Hands slide up Sal's thighs and his eyes beckon him closer. Sal leans in and their lips lock for a sweet and passionate kiss before Q is back up on his feet. He tumbles for a moment but regains his balance and continues to continue imitating the dance moves of the men on screen. </p><p>Sal was painfully hard now and there was no denying it whatsoever. If the flustered look upon his face wasn't enough to give that away, the large bulge in his jeans would have been the next hint. He couldn't believe the show that Q was putting on, his movements were incredibly fluid and smooth despite his intoxicated state. It was almost as if he had done this before or maybe was rehearsing something like this just for Sal to witness. </p><p>Q stood tall once more and in a single swift motion had unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from the denim loops, an action that he was well versed in after being with needy Sal for so long. Hips swaying and he undoes the button and unzips his pants, he holds onto the waistline of his pants to tease Sal knowing how he wanted to just see more layers peeled off of his body. He sways his hips and never breaks eye contact for a moment, bottom lip between his teeth and he smiles as he does so.</p><p>"Drop 'em," Sal says leaning forward and licking his lips in anticipation. And with a fwump, his pants were down at his ankles. He has his hands on the backs of his head which flexes his thick biceps, and he winks and leans back down to kiss him. Sal deepens it, allowing his tongue to crawl into Q's mouth and their tongues tangle together. </p><p>But Q pulls back, yawns, and starts picking up his clothes. Sal was puzzled and horny.</p><p>"Boy that was exhausting. I think i'm gonna head to bed." He gives Sal a peck on the cheek and goes to retreat off to the bedroom with a sinister smile on his face knowing full well what he had done. Sal's mouth was agape in shock. </p><p>"Brian Michael Quinn, you better be joking." He calls to his boyfriend who doesn't respond at all. Sal slumps into the couch and huffs and readjusts his pants. He grabs the remote and angrily turns the TV off. "That stupid tease."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cat Sitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Q has to go on a quick day trip to LA, he leaves the care of his cat’s in Sal’s hands. Sal hates it, but maybe spending some time around them alone is just what he needs to soften him up a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Q, there has to be someone, ANYONE that isn't me to watch them." Sal has himself backed into a corner and has his eyes glued on the three cats that weave about Q's feet as he walks through his house to make sure he has everything he needs for his mini trip to LA for a day trip. </p><p>"Well, I don't trust anyone else to be frank. Joe is a dog person with two kids to handle and Murr has a function for his book release." He wheels his suitcase next to the front door and gives Sal a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"So my phobia of cats is just nothing to you?" Sal tenses up as Benjamin cat rubs against his feet. He wanted so badly to let out scream but he didn't want to startle the cats and risk getting attacked by them. He didn't want to scare Q either, but that was a lesser priority at that moment.</p><p>"We all have to face our fears at some point Sally boy. You guys put tarantulas all over me, so consider this partial revenge for that." Q pops his flat cap on his head and begins to head out. "You know where everything is, if anything happens feel free to call me. I gotta get going now, love." One last kiss and Q was out the door. Sal stood there staring at the door and fooled himself thinking that Q would walk back in and tell him that it was all a joke. But after a few minutes had passed, reality sunk in and he turned his head to see all the cats lounging about the room.</p><p>"This is going to be a dreadful twenty four hours..." Sal tip toes around the sleeping cats and makes his way to the sofa. He sees Chessie sleeping on the left side of the couch and makes it a point to sleep on the complete opposite end of the sofa. He brings out his laptop, plopping it on his lap, and swinging it open to work on some things for the show and mapping out his calendar for the month accordingly. As he types away, he can hear the quiet purrs of the felines and the patters of their paws on the floor. Sal grew paranoid and would constantly look about the room to locate them and make sure they kept an ample distance away from him. He looks over to Chessie sleeping on the couch and sighs. "Do you do anything but sleep?" Chessies eyes open hearing Sal's voice and it made Sal jump a bit.</p><p>After working for a while, Sal roamed about the house touching things up here and there. Dusting a figurine here and there, straightening out a picture, washing and putting away some dishes, helping Q out with some of his laundry. He became a little more comfortable with the cats being around and didn't jump so bad whenever they would brush up against his leg. As he was in the washroom piling in another load of laundry, Benjamin hopped atop the machine somehow and sat there quietly watching as Sal did his thing. Sal met eyes with the cat and smiled a bit.</p><p>"Hey buddy, doing okay?" He said softly. He experimentally put his hand up to Benjamin's face, he sniffed it and licked a knuckle with his sandpaper tongue, then rubbed his head against the hand being offered. Sal took it a step further and began petting the black cat, he felt the vibrations of Benjamin purring as he continued to scratch behind his ears. "Don't ever tell Brian this: I think you guys are an okay bunch of cats." Sal picked up the basket full of clean laundry and left the room.</p><p>When dinner rolled around, Sal fed the hungry cats after being bombarded by a chorus of "meows" of hunger from them. Q had warned him that they would do that, but he had never imagined it being so annoying and overwhelming. He sat quietly at the dinner table eating some take-out he ordered and watched carefully as all the cats ate among him. He never thought in his plentiful years of walking the earth and being deathly terrified of cats that he would ever be sitting and eating among three of them. He then sort of understood why Q enjoyed their company. </p><p>The rest of the night was spent on the couch, all three cats cuddled in close to Sal. He felt overwhelmed by the warmth and neediness of the cats, but it felt comforting and he enjoyed it. Who needs a blanket or sweatpants when you have three cats warming your legs, purring away. </p><p>"Hey guys, let go to sleep. It's getting late and I want things to be perfect for Brian when he comes home." He switches the TV off, and on cue all the cats disperse off of Sal as though they understood completely what he was saying. With how much Q talked to the cats, it didn't really surprise him that they could understand him. They all make their way upstairs and into the bedroom, Sal crawls under the sheets and gets comfy. The cats aren't far behind, jumping up onto the bed and curling up against various parts of Sal. After a while of carefully tossing and turning and playing tetris with the cats, they all eventually found their comfort and fell fast asleep. </p><p>Little did Sal know, Q managed to catch an early flight home and was going to surprise Sal with his premature arrival. He had bought flowers on his way home and was a little nervous to go home. He was nervous because he wasn't sure if Sal was gonna be dead because of the cats or if the cats were going to be dead because of Sal. Either way, all he hoped for was everyone he loved in one piece when he stepped through the door. To his delight, he found the house very still and quiet. </p><p>"He must still be sleeping..." Q says out loud. His eyes scan over the living room expecting the trio of cats to be lounging about, but none of them were to be found. His heart began to race as he swiftly made his way upstairs. When he walked into his room, he almost thought he was dreaming. There was Sal fast asleep cuddling Brooklyn, Chessie cuddled up against his back, and Benjamin cat laying next to his head. Q felt his heart well with a pool of absolute adoration. He walked to the side of the bed and gently placed his hand on Sal's shoulder to wake him. </p><p>"I see you got comfy real quick, huh babe?" Sal's eyes slowly opened to see his boyfriend standing over him. </p><p>"You're home? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until later?" Q began to snicker. He could see right through his whole facade; Sal had grown soft to his cats and there's no denying it now. Sal raised a brow when Q was laughing, but then he heard Benjamin meow behind his head. His eyes went wide and he fell out of the bed at Q's feet. </p><p>"Don't play Sal! I know you like my cats!" Q helped pick him up off of the floor and Sal looked over to Benjamin. </p><p>"You said this was going to be a secret!" Benjamin had no response, just a slow blink of his green eyes. </p><p>"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Q jokes and kisses Sal on top of his head. Sal groans but can't help but smirk at the same time. Maybe he had grown a special love for the cat's, but he'll still never admit it out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Steamy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some steamy love making during a morning shower (*´∇｀*)</p><p>warning: Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning and the hours were slowly bleeding into high noon. The room was warm and comforting, the air lay still in the air as dust particles float effortlessly through the open space. Under the sheets were Q who was gently spooning Sal in his sleep, his breath exhaled through his nose tickled against the hairs on Sal's neck. Their warm resting bodies were pressed together under the sheets, Q's arm gently overlapping Sal's on his side, their legs brushed and intertwined together, and Q could feel Sal's shoulders rise and fall with each breath that he took. Q was the first to have his eyes pry open and shake off his sleepy state. His eyes threatened to close once more and drift away in the comforting grasp of his lover, but he decided against it seeing that the day was slowly slipping through his fingers. </p><p>He presses a gentle kiss against the back of his lover's neck before tearing his warm body away and escaping the dangerous comforts of their bed. He stepped into the bathroom and looked to his reflection, his hair was a shaggy mess on top of his head and a little greasy, his chest and abdomen were littered with newly made bruises left as Sal's signature on his body. He looked out the door to see him still sleeping peacefully in bed and smiled. He did a sniff check of his armpit and it was enough to jolt him to a state beyond merely awake.</p><p>"Wow. Definitely need a shower..." He strips himself away of his pajama pants and boxers, turning on the water and placing his hand under the running stream as he waits for it to get warm. Once it does, he steps into the shower and allows the warm water to open his pores and wash away the filth off his skin. He thought back to the night before and played little snippets of it in the theatre of his mind. Sal was such a magic maker, domestically and sexually. No one could please Q quite like Sal could. He knew every sensitive spot, he knew just what to say to get him going, he knew how to work his body over his, and he knew just how to bring him to ecstasy hard and fast, over and over. </p><p>As he stood under the water and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he looked down to the speckles of bruises on him. He traces his finger over each and every one of them, connecting them in his mind like a constellation and remembering how each one felt as it was left on his skin. He could practically feel Sal's lips attaching to his skin, the way he sucked the hickeys on to his body, and the way he pulled away and looked at Q and admired the splotched bruises he left behind on his body. All of this was enough to make Q's blood begin to rush down to his cock. He hummed as he continued to play memories in his mind and he continued to wash his body.</p><p>Sal had awoken to the sound of the water running in the bathroom and knew there was only one person in there. He stretches a bit in the bed before peeling himself off of the sheets and going into the bathroom. When he stepped in, he could hear a familiar hum that was music to his ears. Sal was quick to peel away all his clothing and step into the bath behind Q.</p><p>"Hey babe." He says softly, not wanting to startle Q to bad and giving him a hug from behind. Q jumped a little, but his tensions eased once he heard the familiar groggy voice of his boyfriend echo in the shower.</p><p>"Good morning darling." Q melts into the embrace of Sal. He paid careful attention to the sensation of the hands that wandered all over his soap lathered body, Sal began to leave gentle kisses all over the back of Q's neck and all along his shoulders and shoulder blades. His hand rubbed all over Q's chest and wandered down to his now hard cock. He smiled against Q's back, he knew that hum from earlier when he heard it, and now he was here to please his lover the same way he cared for him the night before.</p><p>"What were you thinking about Brian, I want to know." His voice was still ever soft as the water droplets that hit the showers floor added to the chorus of his voice. Q closed his eyes and began to visualize everything all over again so he could paint a beautiful picture with his words.</p><p>"Was thinking about how you gently left your mark all over my skin. The way it felt as you kissed all over my body and how you looked to me with a sense of lustful pride in your eyes. Mmm~" Sal was slowly pumping Q in a tight fist as he listened to him try and get all he wanted out between his moans and hums. </p><p>"Keep going love." His other hand went down to his balls and he fondled them gently, Q leaned back against Sal, eyes still closed as all his nerve endings were set ablaze.</p><p>"The way you talk dirty to me, it's my favorite thing. The way you talk more the closer you are, each thrust of my cock into you eliciting another dirty sentence from you as you continue to moan and whine more. You know just when to say the right things to make me feel so fucking good. Oh god." As Q thought of Sal's lewd tangents, his favorite ones came to mind and sent a shockwave of pleasure through his body and the way Sal twisted his fist and swiped his thumb over the tip of his oozing cock was the cherry on top. Sal was quick to notice this, and he grinned.</p><p>"So that's really what does you in, huh, Brian?" Sal began to pump Q faster, he stood tall and leaned against his neck trailing some kisses there before biting his ear lobe and bringing his lips close. "You love hearing me talk about how I love the way you feel inside of me, how I would always wish that you would fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk properly for days? How I would have to lie to the other guys that I fell and hurt myself, but we both would know that it was you being hard and rough in the bed. Is that what you like to hear? What you like to think about?" Q was whimpering as he began to fold in on himself.</p><p>"S-Sal.. Keep talking baby.. You're gonna make me cum." </p><p>"I love the way you make me feel in bed Brian. I love how you can milk me dry, make me cum over and over until all words escape from me and i'm nothing but a whining mess beneath you because of how sensitive I am. I love feeling you do the same, shooting multiple hot loads into me until you're satisfied." Q was at his limit and it was all becoming too much for him to bear. </p><p>"Sal... Fuck... CUMMING." Q's abdomen tensed up and he let out a low throaty grunt as he came in the shower and all over Sal's fist. Sal began to slow his pace to allow Q to ride out his high. When Q finally came down from the peak of his climax, he turned to Sal and gave him a loving kiss. "This is why the water bill is so high you know." Sal just shrugged his shoulders and reached over for the shampoo to start cleaning himself off, may as well since he was already in the shower. "Did that not turn you on at all?" Q asked as he helped his lover wash his back.</p><p>"Oh it did, just too tired to do much about it. Besides if you had a round with me, i'd get even more tired and would probably just sleep whatever time there is left in the day away. I love to please you anyway." Sal smirked over his shoulder to his boyfriend who soon had the same look on his face.</p><p>"Well, looks like next time we have a little fun, i'll just have to do a little something extra for you then." Q brought Sal in close and assaulted him with sweet butterfly kisses all over the side of his face which elicited a slew of giggles from him. "I love you my Sally boy. Love you. Love you. Love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cool Down Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal and Q decide to go on a little date to their local ice skating rink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This date was Sal's idea. It was summer, it was hot, and they wanted to cool down a bit. When Q had suggested they find fun and cute ways of cooling off, he had imagined going to the beach, maybe to a waterpark. Hell, he would have been fine going on a sweet simple ice cream date. But, somehow, Sal had talked him into going ice skating at a rink despite Q not being able to ice skate whatsoever. He was too embarrassed to admit that fact so he begrudgingly sat in the passenger seat as Sal drove them along the road with a smile on his face.</p><p>When they got there, beyond the doors they were met with a blast of cold air that made them forget that it was even summer at all. Sal took in a deep breath as the frosted air filled his lungs,</p><p>"I can't wait for winter to come around again. The snow, the layers of comfy coats, fireplaces, me and you cuddled up maybe one night." He winks over to his boyfriend as they walk over to the counter to rent a pair of ice skates. They sat down at a bench and Sal was quick to tightly lace up his skates. He stood up to check that he had done it correctly and wobbled a bit as he carefully regained his balance with both of his arms out like wings to steady himself. Q, on the other hand, couldn't quite evenly lace up his skates. Some parts felt too loose while others felt too tight, when he had 'finished' lacing them up, he stood up and almost fell as his ankle bent slightly due to the new center of gravity. He quickly sat back down on the bench and felt sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>"Need help babe?" Sal looked to a pouty Q and got down quickly to help him out. Like a parent helping his child, he carefully laces up the skates, asks if it felt comfortable and not too tight, and then tucked away the laces and helped him to his feet. This time around, Q didn't feel as though he was going to fall like a tree being cut down, but he was definitely still shaky on his feet. The two waddle their way over to the ring entrance, the smaller circle where smaller kids with walkers on the ice went in circles trying to perfect their form. Sal placed one skate on the ice, then the other, and took off around the ring for some warm up laps. Q was lagging behind, one foot, then the other, then grasped to the wall for stability. He dare not slide his feet out of fear that they would slip out from under him, his biceps tensed as he literally walked along the ice. "Bri, do you not know how to skate?" Sal appeared before him.</p><p>"N-no... Just warming up is all..." He took another step and lost his balance and almost went flying had Sal not flew behind him to grab him before he fell flat on his ass. "Okay, maybe I don't know how." Hot shame filled Q and the room didn't feel so cold anymore, it felt like an inferno. All Sal did was chuckle.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have taken off like that and left you walking on the ice like a newborn dear." Q was back up on his feet, but still had a death grip on the wall and refused to peel away from it. As he looked around the rink, Sal was nowhere to be seen. When he turned around again, there he was with one of those metal walkers. Q sighed.</p><p>"Is this necessary?"</p><p>"Well after that near nasty spill, we gotta start with the basics. Lesson one: You don't literally walk on the ice, you glide! Come, like this!" Sal pulls Q along and demonstrates as he alternates pushing himself with each skate and slowly moving forward. "Shift your weight between each foot, use the other to push you forward." Q watches closely at his feet and attempts to mirror the motion. Very slowly he does it and soon Sal eases his grip on the walker his boyfriend was using to see him pushing himself forward by himself and smiles. Q didn't notice that Sal had let go, his eyes were glued on his feet to ensure that he mastered the form, he kept licking his lips that were continuously chapped from him panting and grunting because of how concentrated he was. Sal thought it was cute how sometimes his tongue would stick out a bit when it got a little tricky for him. "See! Look at you go babe!" His arms were raised in victory and Q looked up, feet still moving, he wore a proud smile on his face.</p><p>Q kept doing laps around the small circle as kids stared at him in awe because of the size of him in comparison to them. His posture soon straightened out and his strides became more confident. The grip he had on the walker had eased and he was merely pushing it around. Soon, he decided to ditch it all together, sliding it off to the side for a kid to use. His hands were steady and out at his side to keep his balance, Sal was in front of him again and placed his hands into Q's for reassurance. Just like before, it was slow and steady, his eyes glued to his feet, and balance being reestablished. </p><p>"Sally, i'm doing it!" Another milestone reached as Q began moving faster and faster on the ice and soon didn't need Sal to hold his hands anymore. He beamed with pride as he erratically moved along the ice. It wasn't perfect like Sal's smooth skating, but it was enough to get him moving.</p><p>"You know what that means then." Sal looks over to the bigger circle where all the more experienced skaters were and Q's eyes follow him there. He swallows hard but nods his head, he was up for the challenge. </p><p>"Okay little turds, out of the way." Q mumbled as he pushed his way through the crowd of kids while Sal was behind him apologizing to each one that Q would accidentally shove into. As they stepped into the large circle, the lights of the rink dimmed down and a colorful array of lights painted the platinum white ice and illuminated the place into a freezing disco haven. Q marvelled at the sight of it all, a sense of child-like wonder glimmered in his eyes and it made Sal's heart melt. He took Q's hand in his and without another word, they were off skating in the big rink.</p><p>They danced to all the music playing, sang along together, and laughed every time Q almost fell. The rainbow lights that bounced about the room soon dimmed, the disco ball above them was the only thing sparkling above them that lit the room, the music faded in and "1, 2, 3, 4" by the Plain White T's began playing.</p><p>"As always skaters, what would a blackout moment be without something for the couples out there. Grab your lover by the hand and share a trip around the rink with them. And if you ain't got someone, hold a friend close and show them some love too." The announcer's voice came over the speakers in a low soft tone. Sal and Q stopped for a moment and watched as everyone around them paired up and smiled at each other as the happy upbeat guitar filled their hearts. They were tucked away in the corner and Sal pulled Q in close, his hands on his shoulders and Q's on his waist. There they swirled in circles together and hummed along to the music as the rest of the world drifted away and it felt like it was only them in the room.</p><p>"Still bitter that I chose this for a cool off date?" Sal asked looking Q in his eyes that smiled whenever his lips curved upwards.</p><p>"Can't we have just one intimate moment without your sass Salvatore?" He lays a kiss on the cold skin of his forehead, Sal could feel the cold air focus in on that spot. Sal took things a step further as he pulled Q's face in for a deeper loving kiss. Foreheads pressed together, noses grazing each other, and smiles on their faces. "I love you, Sal." Q says just loud enough for him to hear and in sync with the song. They might have been in freezing temperatures, but their love kept them more than just warm. And, just maybe, Q was thinking about more skating dates in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Territorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During filming Q bumps into an old female friend that makes a couple of moves on him, Sal grows healous very quickly and doesn’t hesitate to remind Q who he belongs to.</p><p>warning: Smut ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He just looks so cute today. His flat cap adoring his head, American flag scarf draped on his shoulders, and that nervous dopey smile.</p><p>"Earth to Sal! Hand over the microphone if you aren't gonna get the big oaf to do anything." I snap back to reality rather quickly and Joe snatches the microphone from my hand and prompts Q to do something. We were filming at the market today and I feel as though lately I found myself being distracted by Q more and more as the days go on. We had been dating for a while, but that young love feeling never subsided in me. I just couldn't get enough of him, and I loved him, what else is there to say? </p><p>"Okay Q, that girl to your left looking at the carrots." I watch as Q looks to the woman in question and sneaks a glance to one of the hidden cameras before going in for the kill. I watch as he taps her on the shoulder and she turns her head to him, and her eyes light up.</p><p>"Oh god guys, I think it's another fan, you saw her eyes right?" I say over to Joe and Murr and we all listen in closely as their voices feed through the microphone. We all lean in close to the monitors and I see them hug, a twinge of anger eats at the bottom of my stomach but I'm quick to remind myself that it's just a fan and this is normal.</p><p>"Brian! It's been awhile how have you been?" First name basis? This isn't just a fan, this is something more. The way she's sliding her hand up and down his bicep, how she has that look in her eyes of adoration, it's making me sick and angry.</p><p>"Yeah it has been. Been doing pretty good." I'm watching this unfold and with each word spoken I feel a pressure building in my head and a heat rising along with it. My lips are pursed in a thin line to stop myself from being rude, I keep trying to convince myself that it's just an old friend and nothing more. I rub my palm against my thigh to rid it of the sweat that's building and I tap my feet against the floor watching like a hawk at the computer monitor.</p><p>"Okay Q, c'mon we have a show to film." Murr finally says something into the mic and I see as my boyfriend's head perks hearing that.</p><p>"Hey uuuh, good to see you again Lily." He gave her a final hug, that wasn't what set me over.</p><p>"You too Brian, maybe me and you can go and get coffee sometime together?" Her eyes glimmer and she puts on a sweet face.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe!" That's what made me upset. They go their separate ways and Q is back to circling around the produce section of the market not having any idea what's going on behind the scenes. I'm seething at this point, I can't believe I just watched that all happen before my eyes and he knows I can see it too. I'm tempted to grab the microphone and say a word or two to him, but I decide it's just better not to make a scene right now. I mentally collect myself and I try to put on a brave face and pretend everything is okay until I catch him alone. </p><p>Once his turn was over, he came to the back and I didn't say anything to him and i'm sure he noticed because when he stood next to me, I just continued scrolling through my phone and didn't pay much attention to him. He leans over during the switch from him to Murr and whispers over to me,</p><p>"Are you mad?" For some reason the question made my anger heighten just a bit, isn't it obvious? But I couldn't be rude to him, that wouldn't get us anywhere but into a huge fight and I don't have the capacity to deal with something of that caliber right now.</p><p>"Yes. We'll discuss that later." Was all I said sternly. He backed away thankfully, I still saw his eyes flit over to me every so often though to look at me. His concern softened me a bit, but the memory of him and that girl, Lily I think her name was, and the way she was just eating him up with her eyes.</p><p>When filming was finally over and things were packed up, Q and I slowly began walking to his car. Conveniently on a day like this where we fought, we carpooled which gave me no time to breathe and cool down, i'd just have to tackle the issue head on with him. We both sat in the car, he started it, but we never went anywhere. I sat there quietly staring out the windshield without so much as a change in facial expression.</p><p>"Was it because of Lily?" He finally says leaning over the middle console and looking at me.</p><p>"What do you think Brian?"</p><p>"Okay. I get that you're mad, but you know who I love, right?" I turn to him and he's giving me those soft puppy dog eyes, his eyebrows raised knowing he knew the answer but just waiting for me to say it.</p><p>"I know but she invited you for coffee ALONE. She was mentally undressing you, I know that look." I cross my arms over my chest. He grabs my face and crashes his lips against mine, I melt into the sensation.</p><p>"I know the look too Sally, but I only like it when I see it on you... with nothing else on." He licks his lips and I'm practically leaning over the middle console and throwing myself onto him, hands raking through his hair and placing them on the back of his head to press our faces closer together. Soon I found myself straddling Q in the driver's seat, both of our shirts removed and tossed into the back seat. I made it a point to nibble away at the bare flesh of his neck, an open canvas to place my love marks all over him. With each on I placed down, all I did was growl out "mine." His hands were all over my body, he placed them on my ass and gave it a nice squeeze and I ground our crotches together. I felt the predominant bulge in his pants and smiled against his skin. </p><p>"Fuck me Brian." I panted into his shoulder continuing to grind our hips together, my hands were gripping at his shoulder as I felt him work at our belts hearing the clank of the buckles and the noise as they hit the floor of the back seat. My pants were pushed down mid thigh while Q's were at his ankles. I feel him line himself up with my entrance and I don't waste any time and sink myself down on his throbbing cock, gasping as he stretches me open and fills me in the way I love. </p><p>"You always feel so good around my cock baby, I love your body so much." Our lips reattached and our tongues are frivolously moving about in a certain rhythm only we knew. His lips were intoxicating and I jerked my hips slightly and basked in the sensation of him moaning into his mouth. My hips were soon in full motion, bouncing against his hips, the sound of skin on skin filling the car along with our moans and grunts. "You're mine Sal, all mine. You fit my cock perfectly, only you get me hard like this, only you can make me feel this good baby." He looks me in my eyes full of love and lust and I knew he meant every word. My legs begin to grow tired as I feel my body start to give way to my oncoming climax, I'm a whining mess on top of him.</p><p>"Fuck Bri, you're all mine too. That girl has nothing on me, bet she couldn't suck your fat aching cock like I can, can't ride you like I can, can't love you like I can. She never will because you're MINE." His hands are under my ass, lifting me up and down on top of him as his hips work too and slam up into me hitting all the right spots as my eyes roll back into my head. My hand is pressed against the steamed up window for balance, the other on his thigh as I try and help him to work my hips, "fuck Bri, you're gonna make me cum. I'm gonna cum." I was dropped onto his cock one last time and I was shooting a hot load of cum all over both of us. I hop off of him but i'm quick to start pumping him the rest to his own climax. It wasn't long before he too let out a strained groan as he added to the mess on his chest.</p><p>We're both panting and catching our breath when his phone starts ringing.</p><p>"H-hello." He tries his best to sound composed, but it was very evident that whoever was calling had very terrible timing and could probably guess what was going on.</p><p>"So was it make up sex or was it a wrestling match?" I could hear the voice come through the phone and I knew it was Joe, both of our eyes widened.</p><p>"What... What are you talking about?" Q tried to play coy.</p><p>"Well if you look out your back window," We both poke our heads up and look out the back window to see Joe sitting in his car, phone against his ear and a shit eating grin on his face. "Yeah with the amount of bouncing your jeep was doing i'm surprised your car didn't fall apart. Have a great day fellas." Joe hung up and Q and I just looked at each other with shock and embarrassment written all over our faces. We didn't know what else to do but burst into a fit of laughter together.</p><p>"Well Sally, you got what you wanted. Everyone knows i'm all yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kitchen Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sal tries to prove to Q that he can learn how to cook, so for a date night Sal promises to whip up a meal for the two of them. With his ego high, Sal doesn’t realize he bit off more than he can chew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can do this, Guy Fieri believes in me." Sal says as he gathers all the ingredients on the counter. Quarantine was finally easing up and both Q and Sal felt as though it was okay to visit each other again in person without Sal wanting to shit a brick over the thought of either of them carrying unwanted germs. They finally decided on a date night tonight and Sal offered to cook so they didn't have to go out. This naturally took Q by surprise and Sal was determined to prove Q wrong and that he can cook. </p><p>They both had decided and agreed on breakfast food, Sal would have made his infamous griddled peanut butter and jelly but he knew how Q felt about peanut butter. So after a little brainstorming, he settled on making omelettes for the two of them with hash-browns. Simple and easy, it's gonna be very hard to screw this up. He dusted off the apron Joe had gotten him years ago as a joke gift and put it on wanting to fit the role, and Sal had to admit the apron boosted his confidence in a strange way. He finally felt like he fit the role and as though he could conquer the challenge. </p><p>He double checked the time and confirmed that dinner should be ready by the time Q had arrived. He decided it was time to get cooking and put his skills to the test. </p><p>He had his phone out on the counter and he read and re-read the recipes Guy had sent over to him to the point where he was sure he had it memorized step by step. He pulled out the potatoes, rinsed them off, peeled them, used the grater to get the thin strips, soaked them and dried them off. </p><p>"See Sal, you're practically a chef already. You can do this!" He speaks positivity unto himself as he feels his confidence shoot through the roof and grins from ear to ear. He ducks down and cluttered through his pots and pans cabinet and finds a pan for the hash browns and another to cook the omelettes on the stove. He cranks up the heat on the stove and continues working, "Butter in, melt that bitch, and potatoes in. Let that sit and I can start my omelette!" </p><p>He turns around and grabs a bowl, his eggs, and the add ins. Feeling full of himself, he swiftly grabs an egg and hits it on the side of the bowl. </p><p>"Shit!" He hit the egg too hard not being mindful of his own strength and now it's spilling all over the counter with yolk seeping down onto the floor. In a panic he quickly grabs paper towels to rid the area of the evidence of his mistake. With the area cleaned up, he attempts again, but cracks the egg just a little softer this time. He carefully cracks it open and the egg spills perfectly into the bowl with some egg shell accidentally sneaking its way in. "Crap." He curses to himself as he takes his hand to take out the annoying bits of imperfection, he keeps fishing around the egg whites but the shells keep escaping his grasp as he grows increasingly frustrated at the time he's losing. </p><p>Finally after cleaning that mistake up, his nose starts to fill with the scent of burning food, he whips his head around and sees a light grey cloud of smoke rising from the hash browns that were still cooking on the stove. In a frenzy he runs back over to the stove and flips the burning potatoes to see his worst fear: a mistake he couldn't fix. The hash browns were a lot more than just brown on the bottom, they were as dark as the color on the pan and he knew he couldn't salvage that piece of the meal. He places the pan back on the stove off the heat and sighs in defeat knowing he doesn't have enough time to redo them. </p><p>"You know what, that's okay. Still have the eggs!" Going back to the eggs, he sighs but isn't quite yet defeated. He continues to stir in green onions, diced tomatoes, and a little sprinkle of cheese. As he whisked it all together he went back to the stove and in the other pan poured in the new made concoction. As the mixture touched the hot pan it made a sizzle sound. The scent of all the ingredients danced together perfectly to create a fresh smell that overtook the previously lingering charred scent of the burnt hash browns. </p><p>With his mood slowly taking a better turn again, Sal hummed away as he watched the omelette cook with spatula in hand. As he was distracted by what seemed to be his first successful attempt at cooking something outside of his comfort zone, Q had managed to quietly find his way into the house. As soon as he entered he was hit with a mixture of pleasant and unpleasant smells. </p><p>"No fuckin' way." He finds himself wandering more into the quiet house to investigate. As he got closer to the kitchen, the scent of food got stronger and stronger and made Q's mouth water. The moment he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw Sal at the stove smiling and humming away with that stupid apron on. Though a little ridiculous and a bit extra for the occasion, Q still found it absolutely adoring that Sal took the extra step into the role. "Well look at you!" Q says loudly interrupting Sal's focus. Sal jumps out of his skin at the sound of Q's voice. Being halfway through flipping the omelette, his arms flail frantically sending the last remaining piece of his meal down to the floor with a 'splat.'</p><p>"Brian! Don't do that shit." Q's hand was over his mouth and he felt a wave of shame and guilt as he stared at the food that was now resting at their feet. </p><p>"I'm sorry babe, I didn't think I would scare you that bad." He kneels down and helps Sal clean up the mess. Sal was notably quiet and Q knew he messed up when he didn't mean to. "I'm sorry you must have worked hard on this."</p><p>"Bri. I tried, I really did. I just wanted to make you a nice meal after not being able to see you for so long. It all just went wrong." Sal says defeated and 100% over cooking. Q looks over to the counter to see some left over ingredients, enough to make a whole new meal. As Sal stood over the trash can to dispose of the remains of his messy cooking attempt, Q grabs Sal's waist and looks him in his sad hazel eyes. </p><p>"Hey, let's try this again together. Don't give up, it's just a little learning curve. Besides that last mistake was entirely my fault anyway." Q gathers up the materials and Sal smiles to him a little. </p><p>Together in the kitchen, Sal led and Q followed. The prep was twice as fast and this time Sal made sure to be aware of his surroundings and also to keep his eye on whatever is cooking on the stove. Soon they were sat at the table eating dinner and talking about their time in quarantine, poking fun at the other's unruly outward appearance after going months without a hair cut and a shave. When their meal had come to an end they cuddled up on the couch stealing soft kisses from each other. </p><p>"I want you to know, chef Sal, that was pretty good for what I assume is your first attempt at something that isn't a griddled PB and J." Sal was all giddy and couldn't stop smiling and the small compliment from his lover. </p><p>"Well it wasn't just me, it was you too Chef Q who came in to save dinner." Q rolls his eyes, he was never really good at taking compliments but it did make him feel good since it came from Sal. </p><p>"I hope this means maybe you'll be cooking more often?" Q purposely avoids eye contact with Sal, focusing only on the TV to avoid laughing. But he can't help it as the edges of his lips upturn slightly and he look to Sal who has a look of scorn that only made it harder for Q not to smile. </p><p>"Glad you think it's funny Brian." Guess that answered that then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>